CORRE PERO NO GRITES
by DI-MALFOY
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Un vampiro violador anda suelto en el colegio de magia, sus victimas preferidas HOMBRES VIRGENES... ¿Sera Harry su proxima victima? ¿Draco? ¿Quien? ADVERTENCIA: ¿SLASH?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, no creo que tenga que repetirlo. ¬¬ **

**NA: Quizás no vayas a entender algunas partes, sino eres de México. **

* * *

¡CORRE... ! PERO NO GRITES...

**capítulo 1**

* * *

**Este idea me llegó en un rato de aburrimiento ¡ES UNA TOTAL Y COMPLETA LOCURA! como las que usualmente hago ¬¬ Así que no Flammes. Los personajes están OCC.**

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, junto con los profesores; see habían reunido muy temprano, en el amplio comedor, por órdenes de Dumbledore; pero no fue para tomar sus sagrados alimentos como cada mañana, de un mes cualquiera, en un dia cualquiera... ¡NO! sino para otra cosa ¡mucho más importante! Una cosa atrás,...Digo atróz, se estaba cirniendo sobre el colegio..

-Queridos alumnos... _Y otro no tanto..._ Los he mandado llamar, por un asunto extremadamente urgente.

_¡Urgente, como no, y mi abuelita es estrella de cine! _-Pensó un chico media sangre de Ravenclaw, que estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Habíamos querido mantener en secreto esta calamidad, pero dadas las circunstancias, yo y los profesores (El burro por delante) hemos hablado al respecto y no nos ha quedado otra opción, mas que ponerlos al tanto de una terrible tragedia.

-¡Hable rápido anciano, que no tenemos todo su tiempo!

Draco Malfoy, haciendo uso de su "poder" verbal, se estaba impacientando. Sus dos enormes y horripilantes gorilas, rieron por la estupidez que de su boca había salido. Snape, en esta ocasión, no se burló, al contrario, su rostro permaneció serio y preocupado. Harry, Hermione, Ron y el cerdo.. Perdón, Neville, escuchaban con atención, lo que le vejete quería dar a entender.

-Ejem, como iba diciendo... En los útimos días, y por las noches...

_Carajo ¿quien le entiende? -_Dijo el mismo chico, sacándose "cierto objeto" gelatinoso y verduzco de la nariz.

-... Se han sucitado varios ataques ... Ataques que... Bueno, no queremos poner en evidencia a nadie pero... Alumnos y profesores corremos peligro de ser... Violados... Ejem... Ejem... Pero parece que el "presunto violador" que por cierto también es un ser de la noche, léase _vampiro_, tiene predilección por que sus víctimas sean vírgenes.

-¡YA TE SALVASTE, PANSY!

Una voz de hombre, que nadie supo de donde salió, pero que puso en evidencia a cierta serpiente libidinosa. Todo el colegio voletó su mirada hacia ella, y por ese momento, deseó que se la tragara la tierra. No aguantó las miradas de desprecio en las mujeres y de lujuria en los chicos circundantes y salió corriendo.

-¡Orden, orden, todavía no termino!

_¿Todavía no termina? Qué asco_... -El mismo chico, que ahora se llevaba a la boca el producto de las acometidas a sus orificios nasales.

-No sé que alumno habrá soltado ese comentario pero... Cuando me refería a alumnos y profesores, me estaba refiriendo, en específico, al sexo masculino...

_Mas revuelo en el lugar y barullos._

-¡Por Merlín Harry! Si todo esto es cierto... Entonces tu y yo... ¡Corremos peligro!

-Er, bueno, si... Ron... Corremos peligro... Ejem...

-¡Quiero irme a casa!

Neville apretaba tanto a Trevor, que ya tenía los ojos saltones.

-¡Guarden silencio, no dejan escuchar! -La sabelotodo sangre sucia en acción.

-Muchos de ustedes se han de preguntar, porque útimamente, no se ha visto a Nick, "casi decapitado" y a Argus Filch, rondando por el colegio... Temo decirles que ellos... ¡YA!

_Un Oh, de expresión general._

-Por tal motivo, todos los hombres, sean o no vírgenes, tendrán que ir a la enfermería con la señorita Pomfrey. Se les hará un examen físico OBLIGATORIO. Los que resulten positivos y posibles víctimas, tendrán que dirigirse inmediatamente hasta el despacho de Snape, para que se les de información importante para su protección. Bien jóvenes, que pasen buen día-Dumbleddore se sentó a desayunar, como si nada malo pasara.

-¡Y lo dice así tan tranquilo!-Ron bufaba-Ya ni los fantasmas se escapan del violador ¿Qué podemos esperar entonces?

-¡En lugar de estarte quejando, deberías ir a la enfermería a hacerte el exámen!

-Para tí es fácil Hermione, como eres virgen y eres mujer.

-Ejem...

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, vamos, seguramente habrá mucha gente, quiero ser de los primeros- Dijo Harry resuelto.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No quiero estar solo -Comentó Neville casi al borde del llanto.

-¡Claro! Vamos, de prisa...

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos chicos, tengo deberes que hacer... Los veo más al rato en la sala común... Que tengan suerte...

Hermione desapareció tras un pasillo tararenado una canción.

Como Harry había predicho, haba una fila enorme cuando llegaron. Draco Malfoy, estaba amenazando a los primeros en pasar, si acaso no cedîan su lugar. Crabbe y Goyle, ya los tenían tomados por el uniforme con un puño cerca de la cara. Cuando el rubio vió llegar a Harry, con pose altiva, típica Malfoy, se le plantó por delante.

-¡Potter!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Déjalo en paz hurón!

-¡Guarda silencio comadreja, no te metas en lo que no te importa¡Ah¿Y a quén tenemos aquí? a Neville Longbotton y su pestilente sapo... ¡Que trio tan encantador!

-Tú lo has dicho Malfoy... Somos encantadores... E irresistibles...

_Harry pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios._

-Por lo que acabo de ver Potter, tu tienes de virgen lo que yo tengo de sangre sucia.

-Pudiera ser que si... Pudiera ser que no...

Harry se fué acercando seductoramente hacia Draco, quien empezó a retroceder, lo acorraló en la pared contraria para sorpresa de propios y extraños...

-¿Eres virgen Draco?

-Q- ¡Qué te importa perdedor!

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí... Por tal motivo, corres peligro... Hmm, tu dices si quieres salvarte...

Lo dijo en tono sutil y tan bajo, que solo el pudo escuchar la proposición del Griffyndor.

-¡APARTATE DE MI ! -Empujó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-El hurón me tuvo miedo ¿Vieron todos? El niño mimado es un cobarde.

Draco se vió ridiculizado, sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo encendido. Al verse rodeado de miradas burlonas, corrió hacia la nada, no sin antes soltarle un certero puñetazo a Harry en el estómago. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron sus pasos. El ojiverde se dobló del dolor.

-¡ESTO LO PAGARAS MALFOY! -Gritó Ron.

-El maldito pega fuerte.-Harry apenas podía hablar.

La señorita Pomfrey, al escuchar el escandalo, salió de inmediato para ver lo que pasaba. No hubo falta preguntar, al ver el rostro desencajado de su mejor "cliente" supo que había estado envuelto en una trifulca. Con mucho enojo le hizo pasar. Ron y Neville se quedaron afuera.

-¡Siémpre metiéndose en líos Potter!

-Per...

-¡No me diga nada! estoy harta de sus excusas... Ahora, ya que está aquí aprovecharemos para hacerle su examen. ¡Bajese los pantalones y súbase en la mesa, colóquese, como vulgarmente se dice, en cuatro patas.

-¡QUE?

Harry tragó saliva, cuando vió que la mujer se colocaba unos guantes de látex.

-Creo que dejé los frijoles en la lumbre, regreso más tarde.

-AH NO POTTER, USTED NO SALDRÁ DE AQUÍ VIVO... MUEHEHEHE.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente.Harry Potter salió sin color en sus mejillas.

-¿Que pasó Harry¿Cómo te fué?

-N -no... querrás saber... Ron...

-¡Sí quiero saber!

-¡AHORA VAYA DE INMEDIATO CON EL PROFESOR SNAPE!

La enfermera haba asomado su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Más tarde el cuerpo.

-¡EL ESTUDIANTE QUE SIGUE¡Ah, es usted Ronald Weasley!

Cuando Ron vió las manos de la enfermera gritó de Terror.

-¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Con trabajos para caminar, Harry llegó hasta el despacho de Snape, dudó en llamar a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, esta se abrió primero, revelando la cara arrugada y agria del profesor de pociones. 

-¡POTTER! tenía que ser usted el primero-Gruñó muy molesto.

-Me han enviado aquí para...

-Ya lo sé, no quiera verme la cara de imbécil... Pase, y saque su varita ...

Harry obedeció prontamente.

-Ahora Potter, como usted debió de haber escuchado, el violador es muy astuto, peligroso y escurridizo.

_Eso no lo dijo Dumbledore ¬¬_

-Es un vampiro, Lo que hasta ahora sabemos; ataca por las noches en lugares menos inesperados, no intente negociar con el. Si tiene la mala fortuna de toparse con el, sacará su varita,. la tomará de esta forma...¡No le mire directamente a los ojos, o lo hipnotizará! y...¡No me mire con cara de idiota y copie mis movimientos!

-¡Lo siento!

-Tomará la varita y dirá con voz potente¡VAMPIRO, VAMPIRO¡QUE POR LAS NOCHES VOLARAS¡A PESAR DE TUS HECHIZOS, MIS NALGAS, NO LAS TENDRAS!

Harry se quedo con cara de. ¡Es una broma!

-¡NO ES UNA BROMA POTTER!

-¿En serio tengo que decir...eso?

-¿Acaso quiere morir¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBE DECIRLO!

-E-esta bien...

-Su turno Potter... Ahora con voz fuerte...

-Ejem... Vampiro, vampiro... que por... las noches volarás... A pesar... de tus hechizos, mis nachas, no las tendrás...

-¡POR MERLIN POTTER¡Lo ha dicho mal...!

-Es que no me sale la palabra... Se me hace muy fuerte...

-Debe decir NALGAS, en lugar de Nachas... ¿Entendió?

Harry se sonrojó.

-¡Lo que faltaba! Un Griffyndor cobarde... Repita conmigo...NALGAS...

-N-nalgas...

-¡NALGAS!

-Nalgas...

¡MAS FUERTE POTTER¡NAAAALGAS!

-¡NALGAS!

-Así está mejor... Ahora el movimiento y conjuro completo.

Harry se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡VAMPIRO, VAMPIRO... ¡QUE POR LAS NOCHES VOLARAS... A PESAR DE TUS HECHIZOS, MIS NALGAS ¡NO LAS TENDRAS!

Un rayo lila salió de la varita de Harry y fué a chocar contra la pared.

-¡Perfecto Potter! Ya ha aprendió el conjuro... Ahora laaargoooo de mi vista.

Tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo sacó de su despacho... ¡PAM! cerró la puerta con todas sus _severas_ fuerzas.

_Al que deberían violar, es a otro... es un completo histérico el hijo de puta.-_ Dijo Harry molesto.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS JAJAJAJA, PERO NO ME MATEN... jejejeje**_


	2. 2

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

* * *

El dormitorio de Griffyndor estaba a reventar.Todos los hombres hablaban a cerca del vampiro violador. 

-¡Ni loco vuelvo a salir de noche!

Dijo Seammus indignado.

-Dumbledore debería evacuar el colegio-Habló Dean.

-¡Estamos a mitad de año! Sus padres no los querrán de vuelta tan temprano.Y Mi abuela se infartaría.

Neville seguia retorciendo al pobre sapo sobre sus brazos. Al pobre animal, ya se le habían caído los _tres pelos_ que le quedaban.

-Es mejor que se infarten a que violen nuestra honra. ¿Verdad Fred?

-Estás en lo cierto George. Aunque puede haber una solución a todo esto. ¿Que dices Fred, se lo contamos?

Fue como si el chisme de lavadero estuviera a punto de comenzar. Todos los chicos se arremolinaron en torno a ellos. Hermione, quien simulaba leer un libro, renegaba de la actitud de los compañeros.

-¿Y ustedes no van escuchar lo que los gemelos van a decir? -Dirigió una mirada Severa a Harry y a Ron que se encontraban sentados, muy alejados de la muchedumbre. Éste último parecía perdido en el espacio, con la mirada puesta en un solo punto, de cualquier parte de la sala común. La chica cerró su libro de golpe, al parecer no le habían escuchado.

-Perdón... Q- ¿Que decías Hermione?-Contestó Harry.

-¡Nada, olvídenlo! Me voy a la cama. Con permiso, Di Caprio me espera. Ahhhhh _-Suspiró._

No hicieron nada por detenerla, en realidad no les importó mucho, que un tal Di Caprio la esperara en su habitación..

-Harry... ¡Fué asqueroso, repugnante, avergonzante, escalofriante, espeluznante y todo lo que terminen en, ante! -Ron seguia con el rostro desencajado, por lo que le habian _tratado de encajar._

-Ya olvidalo Ron, yo también pase por lo mismo. Y antes que tú... _Aunque si me dolió._

-¿No te das cuenta¡NO SE CAMBIO LOS GUANTES! Y así trató de consolarme, tratando de hacerme una caricia en la cara, para convencerme de que lo que estaba a punto de hacerme, era por mi propio bien. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Y luego... Esa sonrisa... Esa sonrisa... MUAHAHAHA... ¡Hey! no te espantes, así se carcajeó la señorita Pomfrey. Yo sólo la estoy imitando... Ejem... Como te decia...

-¡No lo olviden chicos¡Mañana será la exhibición! el que quiera ser voluntario, deberá mandar una lechuza temprano. ¡Las recibiremos hasta las 10 de la mañana! Ya que comenzaremos a las 11 en punto, en el jardín que está cerca de la torre del sur.

La voz de George llamó la atención de Harry y Ron.

-¿De qué exhibición hablas? -Preguntó Harry curioso.

-¡AH! Ya lo verán muehehe, será un buen negocio. ¡Y seremos los salvadores del colegio! -Fred, se frotó las manos con avaricia.

-¡Seguramente se trata de alguno de sus inventos ilegales!

La voz de Hermione, arriba de la escalera que daba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Ya estaba enfundada en su pijama de _Bellota, de las chicas super poderosas._

-Mi estimada y bien ponderada prefecta metiche saboelotodo. El invento del cual hablas, salvará el trasero de algunos... Y digo de algunos por que, ya me he enterado por ahí, que "ciertos individuos" ya han pasado a hacer cancha reglamentaria. Sin ofender lo presente... Ejem...

-¿¡QUE INSINUAS¡?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. Bueno, es hora de retirarnos. Fred y yo, tenemos muchas, pero muuuuchas cosas que hacer para mañana. Que descansen y... No olviden cerrar sus ventanas. El vampiro podría colarse por cualquier rincón u agujero que encuentre libre. ¡AHHH! se me olvidaba Ron. Tu como nuestro hermano que eres, tendrás que colaborar.Ya te diremos de que forma muehehe. Adiós.

Los gemelos subieron a sus dormitorios.

-Esas miradas no me gustaron para nada.-Ron tragó saliva al recordar aquella araña que le aparecieron en los piés.

-¿¡Acaso no piensan irse ustedes también!?- Volvió a gritar Hermione- ¡Suban ahora mismo!

-¡Hermione, bájale! Te cargas un genio,de cúmpleme tres deseos últimamente que...

-Ron...Por si lo habías olvidado, soy prefecta, y tengo que revisar que todos los estudiantes esten en sus HABITACIONES PARA DOOORMIIIIR ¡Ahora laaaargo!

Hermione les señaló con la mano, la dirección hacia las escaleras. Los chicos tuvieron que acceder, no sin antes pensar en mil y un adjetivos calificativos insultativos para la odiosa prefecta, sabihonda de Hermione Granger.

_¡SI! Se han ido todos a hacer la meme... ¡Yes! ... ahora solo tengo que esperar y..._

De la chimenea salió el cuerpo delgado y blanco de un chico de cabellos de oro, cubierto de polvo negro.

-D-¿Donde estoy¿Quién carajos eres tú?- Preguntó el chico a Hermione.

-¡Ay! me encantas cuando hablas así¡Te ves tan... Chenchual!. _Mi hechizo funciono ¡BIEN!_

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí¿Qué es este lugar?

-¡Ay Leonardito! Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas... Pero antes... ¡Dejame ser tu Reina¡GRITA QUE ERES EL REY DEL MUNDO! Esa frase me mata... Hagámoslo en el coche... ¿No seas malito, anda si?

_¡PLOP!_

* * *

Cuando los otros chicos llegaron hasta sus cuartos, Neville practicaba el hechizo anti-vampiros con cierto aire de incredulidad. 

-¿Preparándote Nev?-Preguntó Harry.

-S-sssi... Pero no me sale... Creo que necesito ponerle mas enjundia... Creo que las _nalga_s no me salen.

Ron le echó una mirada de arriba abajo a Neville.

-Y no te culpo. En verdad que no te culpo. Creo que llegaste demasiado tarde a la repartición de traseros.

-¿A cuál repartición, de qué hablas?

-Ahhhn nada olvídalo. Pero en algo te apoyo. Ese dichoso conjuro es bastante idiota. Sólo a alguien como a Snape, se le pudo haber ocurrido algo asi (NA: Se me ocurrió a mi ¬¬) -¿Que tontería es, es eso de¿Vampiro que por las noches volarás¡BAH¿Y que tal si también sale de día?

_Otro baboso_-Pensó Harry.

-Bien, ya es hora de babear las almohadas. Que descansen. Yo estoy molido. _Y adolorido._

-Si no te importa Harry, seguiré practicando... O si no... Me las veré negras. Er... chicos...No están para saberlo pero... Cuando fuí al despacho de Snape... Bueno... Hubo un accidente...

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Preguntó curioso Harry

-El conjuro... Le pegué directo a Snape...

-¡LO MATASTE! -Grito esperanzado Ron..

-No... Creo que algo pasó... No estoy seguro... Mañana lo verán con sus propios ojos. Bien, ya no los detengo. Que descansen. ¿Entonces tengo su permiso para...?

-Por mi no hay problema Nev, sigue repasando. Cuando pego la oreja en la almohada, no hay poder humano que me levante.Hasta mañana _weyes._

-Hasta mañana-Contestaron Ron y Neville...

El pelirrojo y el ojiverde se perdieron en sus respectivas camas... Neville volvió a tomar la pose de esgrimista.

-Vampiro... Que por las noches... Mmmm no, me hace falta fuerza...

-Nalgas... Hmm demasiado flácido... Digo... quedo...

* * *

El castillo quedó en penumbras. 

Solo las sombras de algunos profesores y prefectos vigilantes, demabulaban en parejas por los pasillos, en la búsqueda del vampiro violador. Muy lejos estaban de imaginar, que "alguien" los vigilaba desde la parte alta de la torre de astronomía (NA: Qué original ¬¬) Teniía unos ojos grandes y redondos. Unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, un cuerpo pequeño y arrugado y un... Un... Ejem... Bueno... Listo para el siguiente ataque. Esperó pacientemente, a que algún zoquete se hiciera el valiente y se separara de su pareja. No espero más allá de media hora. Ernie, un chico alto y bastante estúpido, fué el elegido por al escritora (o sea yo) para que le dieran ganas de ir a orinar en ese preciso momento.Y como los hombres no van en parejas como las mujeres (NA:Todavía me pregunto ¿por qué?) le dijo a su compañero prefecto que lo esperara unos minutos.

El vampiro supo entonces que era momento de atacar.

Ernie, se acercó al migitorio, sacó su "ese" y lo colocó en posición. De pronto... Un ruido extraño detrás de el.

-¿Eres tu Pancracio?

_Silencio._

-Ya voy, no tardo.

Otro ruido, ahora más cerca. Ernie, ya no terminó, "lo sacudió", subió su bragueta e intentó salir... Pero de pronto...

-MUAHAHAHA -Risa macabra.

El animal nocturno, ya se había "parado" enfrente de el, amenazante, enseñando sus... Colmillos.

-¡ES EL VAMPIRO VIOLADOR! -Gritó Ernie- ¡Oh¿Y ahora ¿quien podrá defenderme?

-¡YO!

-¡Es el chapulín colorado! Un momento... Tú eres de una serie de televisión setentera. ¡FUERA¡FUERAAAAA! Búscate tu propio programa. No me quites mis cinco minutos de fama.

-¡Hey! con mis antenitas de vinil no te metas !AY, AY!

Ernie sacó al Chapulin del acción, dándole una patada en el trasero.

-Ahora... ¿En qué nos quedamos? Ah si. ¡ATRAS, MALDITO VAMPIRO¡Yo Ernie te venceré!

El vampiro volvió a reir macabramente

-MUAHAHA, MUAHAHAA Y MAS MUAHAHAHA.

-Ahhh conque te burlas de mi ¿eh? ahora verás.¡VAMIPIRO, VAMPIRO, QUE POR LAS NOCHES VOLARAS! A PESAR DE TUS HECHIZOS ¡MIS NALGAS NO LAS TENDRAS!

No pasó absolutamente nada.

-¡Algo debe andar mal aqui!... Intentaré otra vez... ¡VAMIPIRO, VAMPIRO, QUE POR LAS NOCHES VOLARAS! A PESAR DE TUS HECHIZOS ¡MIS NALGAS NO LAS TENDRAS!

De pronto,una voz, tipo señorita de terminal aérea, dijo:

_-Lo sentimos, el hechizo que usted invocó, está ocupado, le sugerimos, tratar mas tarde._

-¡NOo!

¡Y MOLE DOÑA MARIA!

Esa noche... Cayó una victima más.

* * *

°°°°°° 

CONTINUARA

Pd:

Si alguien no sabe quien es el Chapulin colorado, con gusto le aclarare la duda... Fue un programa comico, de alla de los años 70s, muy famoso aca en Mexico... CHESPIRITO asi se llamaba el programa... Pueden buscar en internet y ver porque lo del Chapulin colorado jejeje

AHORA SI, ADIOS...


	3. 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**°°°°**

**A la carga de nuevo... Esta vez, no creo que se rían tanto, pero... Se pondrá mejor MUAJAJAJA... Me refiero a los capis que vengan... ¡Ahhh! y muchas thanks, por la cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado... ¡Me siento very Happy! ajajaja... Perdón por el INGLICH, se me chispoteó... nn**

**°°°°**

El ataque sufrido por Ernie puso en mayor tensión al colegio. Pero Dumbledore no evacuó. Prefirió quedarse con el dolor del estómago... Ya nadie quería salir, a ninguna hora del día, pensando que estarían más seguros en sus salas comunes. A raíz de los ataques, se habían propagado cantidad de artículos de contrabando. Lee Jordan era el proveedor. El era el encargado de distribuirlos... Sus mejores ventas: Los collares con ajos que gritaban ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! Cada que se acercaba un criminal en potencia... Otro de los mas socorridos... El agua bendita bebible... (Que en realidad era de la llave, mezclada con otra cosa) Neville fue el primero en descubrir los efectos secundarios. Todo el cuerpo y sobre todo el rostro, se le llenó de granos purulentos. Ron y Harry lo animaban, diciéndole que tal vez, al vampiro violador no le gustaban los chicos con acné...

Para no perder la costumbre, Hermione trató de sacar de circulación a aquellas aberraciones, pero no tuvo éxito, todos la mandaron muy , pero muy lejos. Y como lo prohibido estaba permitido, toda la mercancía fue vendida en su totalidad, para placer del chico de color. Los gemelos no se inmutaron... Ellos se llevarían las mayores ganancias y sobre todo... LA GLORIA (Por el infierno de otros, jejeje)

-Alguien va a ir a parar a la enfermería con una grave enfermedad...¡Ron! ¿qué llevas ahí?

El pelirrojo que caminaba muy sospechoso por uno de los pasillos, se paró en seco... Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con su amiga... Harry venia atrás con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te pregunté algo... ¿Qué escondes?

-¿Yooo? N-nada, nada... Vuelve a tus asuntos...

-Claro que sí, que escondes detrás de tu espalda... Vamos muéstrame las manos...

-¿Para que las quieres ver? Todas son iguales. Seis dedos... llenas de arrugas y mugre...

-Hermione déjalo en paz... Ya te pareces a la señora Weasley...

-Harry tiene razón Herm... Te pareces a ella. Si no te cuidas subirás algunas libras muy pronto... Y créeme que no te gustará.

-Dejen de hacerse los graciosos... Seguramente, Ron lleva uno de esas cosas raras de Lee Jordan... ¿O me equivoco?

-....

-Ahhh tu silencio me lo confirma.... ¡Entrégamelo! Esta prohibido....

Ron se rehusaba a enseñarle "su secreto" lucharon algunos minutos... Pero el objeto de la discordia, le fue arrebatado por detrás, por un gorila llamado Crabbe, y junto a este, Goyle y cierto rubio que sonreía maliciosamente con "aquello" en su mano derecha...

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¡Una estaca de madera corriente! ¿Con esto piensas liquidar al vampiro violador, comadreja pobretona? Que patético eres... Pero no me extraña nada viniendo de ti...

-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella, es algo que no te incumbe hurón...! ¡Devuélvela!

-No lo haré... La voy a confiscar. Recuerda que soy prefecto, para desgracia de...Algunos...

(Miró con desprecio a Harry)

–100 puntos menos para los cobardes y apestosos Griffyndors...

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Haz algo Hermione! Tu también eres prefecta...

-No puedo hacer nada, "técnicamente, está haciendo lo correcto" por esta vez, tengo que darle la razón a Malfoy, lo siento.

_Traidora..._

-¡ACCIO ESTACA!

El pedazo de madera voló hasta las manos de Harry.

-Toma Ron... Haz lo que quieras con ella...

-¡Gracias Harry! Er... Bueno, yo... ya tengo que irme... Fred y George me esperan.... Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa.... Si tienen tele, ahí se ven...

Ron desapareció por el pasillo de la derecha.

-Te estás pasando de listo Potter...

Draco le encaró.

-No tientes a la suerte... El día menos pensado, te puedes llevar un susto.... No se... podría ocurrirte un lamentable e inesperado accidente...

-¿Es una amenaza Malfoy? ¿No puedes aceptar que te he vencido esta vez? O es que pensabas utilizar la estaca de Ron para "asuntos" mas turbios ¿te dolió desprenderte de ella? jejeje, Vamos, yo puedo prestarte un jugetito mucho más interesante...Y flexible. Vuelvo a repetirte que... Si quieres salvarte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Yo estaría gustoso de servirte jejeje... ¿O tienes miedo?

-¡¿Y que dijiste?! ¡Este mango ya dió su brazo a torcer! ¡Pues no! primero muerto que... "Eso" contigo... Ejem... A-además... ¡No te tengo miedo!

Harry notó cierto nerviosismo en Draco y se acercó a el... Lo tomó por la barbilla

-Entonces demuéstralo...

El rubio lo apartó de un manotazo...

-¡Basta! ¡Nos batiremos a duelo! 1 de la mañana en el campo de Quidditch... Tu y yo solos Potter...

Harry sonrió triunfante... Eso era precisamente lo que andaba buscando...

-No tienes porqué hacerlo Harry, ¿que tal si es una trampa?

-¡Cállate, enana liliputiense, nadie pudió tu maldita opinión...!

-Harry, si aceptas batirte...tendré que decirle a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall...

-Si tú le dices algo al vejete-Interrumpió Draco, cuando Harry iba a expresar su opinión- Le contaré acerca de los arrumacos que te das todas las noches, con ese Muggle que tienes de contrabando... ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, dientona? ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta...? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con lo escandalosos que son ambos? ... Oh, yes, yes , yes... Leo, leo... Dame más... Más más... Oh, yes yes...

Draco imitaba la voz de Hermione, sus gorilotas reían como babosos...

_En la mad...e, ya me cayeron en la movida... _

_-_¿De qué habla Malfoy Herm?

-Ejem de nada... Nada....Bueno Harry, creo que tendrás que aceptar el duelo... Ni modo, alguna vez tenía que sucecer "verd´a" jejeje (Risitas nerviosas) Creo... que ya me voy... Y ustedes, arréglenselas como puedan.... Yo me pinto de colores (o sea que ya se va nn) Aburrr...

Hermione dió media vuelta y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo, por el pasillo de la izquierda...

_Ni modo Leo, tendré que cambiarte por otro..._

-Como te decía cara rajada... Esta noche, solo uno de nosotros saldrá victorioso... Y no vas a ser tú...

_Eso es lo que tu crees... -_De acuerdo... Pero te advierto que no quiero sorpresitas... Nada de profesores tratando de "agarrarme" con las manos en la masa... Y tampoco quiero que lleves a esos idiotas-Dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros-

-Lo mismo digo para tí San Potter, no quiero a cierto bicho pelirrojo rondando... Crabbe, Goyle, andando... Todavía hay muchos a quienes fastidiar...

°°°°°°°

Llegó la hora cero. 11 De la mañana en punto. Algunas decenas de alumnos, -también varios profesores que se habían colado, simulando estar ahí para guardar el orden-llegaron a la torre del sur. Al lado de esta se habían colocado dos mesas del gran comedor a modo de pasarela, cubiertas con alfombra roja y toda la cosa. Del lado varias sillas y al extremo de una de ellas, una carpa.Harry se sentó cerca del Ravenclaw saca mocos, que seguía con el mismo vaivén. Neville se juntó con Seamus y Dean- estos últimos a media distancia, por aquello de que los granos fuesen contagiosos. No asistió ninguna mujer, los gemelos habían puesto un hechizo anti.viejas...

El sonido de unas trompetas, anunció que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar... Juegos pirotécnicos al estilo Weasley, música estridente; y el clásico PUNCHIS PUNCHIS... Fred fué el que se hechizó la voz y tomó la palabra...

-Niños, adolescentes y caaaaballerooos... Sean bienvenidos a la gran inauguración del jugoso negocio... Digo... de la colección otoño inviernooo de FRED Y GEORGE KLEIN... Nuestro nombre artístico jejeje, aplausos, apluasos... Bien, no nos iremos con rodeos... Te cedo la palabra George...

-Gracias Fred.... Ejem... Atención todos... ¿Están hartos de sentirse inseguros por las noches?

-Siii...

¿Quieren vencer al vampiro violador?

-Siii...

-¿Quieren dormir y pasear tranquilos, sin temer a que el bicho los atraviese?

-Siiii

-Nooo (Por ahí se escuchó una voz, que quien sabe de dónde salió...)

-Pues han venido al lugar correcto... No están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo... Pero gracias a nuestro maravilloso ingenio... Hemos inventado una prenda de vestir que revolucionará la industria del vestir y el desvestir jejeje... Les presentamos...¡EL CINTURON-CALZON FLEXIBLE DE CASTIDAD!

_Punchis, punchis..._

De la carpa salió un niño de primer grado, que tenía el color subido hasta... La orejas. Dió algunos pasos y al ver a la muchedumbre, trató de regresar, pero Lee Jordan, lo impidiío y le dió un empujón... Algunos se rieron del pobre incauto, que parecía estar modelando un pañal... Todo encueradito. No le quedó más remedio que caminar hasta la otra orilla...

-Este modelo es el infantil, ideal para niños de 12 a 13 años... En en edad de merecer...De color rosado con el estampado de Goku por el frente y por atrás... como super Sayayin... De larga duración... Anti-escurrimientos.

El chico llegó hasta el borde, dió dos vueltas como autómata y regresó...

-Quierooooo...

-Papacitoooo, que me lo envulvan como regalo de navidad....

-Grrrr... ¡Cuidado, que los leones andan sueltos!

El publico comenzaba a calentarse...

-A continuación...Nuestro segundo incauto... quiero decir, modelo.... Ejem.... ¿Qué pasa con el segundooo? ¿Porqué no ha salido? ¡La casa pierde!

Draco Malfoy, había asistido por "prevención y seguridad del colegio" según sus palabras... Pero Nel pastel... Hasta sus oídos habían llegado los rumores de que los gemelos tenían la solución, y temeroso que estaba (aunque no lo demostraba) de ser ultrajado por el vampiro violador que, había dicho a sus compañeros de casa, que iría solo, para burlarse de los Weasley, para bajarles puntos por pura diversión, y recogerles sus porquerías de inventos... pero la realidad era otra... No perdió de vista el cinturón-calzón de castidad...

_Punchis, Punchis..._

El segundo modelo tardó en salir horrores... ¡Y como no! si se trataba de Ron, que estaba necio en no querer poner un pié en esa ridícula pasarela...

-¡No saldré a ninguna parte con esta... cosa! ¡No lo haré! prefiero que me maten... Todos se van a burlar de mí.... Buaaaaaa... ¡Quiero a mi mamaáaaa!

-¡No seas exagerado hermanito! Ya va siendo hora de que de muestres de lo que estás hecho... ¡Porque al paso que vas, no saldrás ni en rifa!

_Punchis, Punchis..._

Afuera, el ambiente ya se estaba poniendo duro... Silbatinas... Jitomatazos y mucha agua de riñón... ¡Y de la matutina! p´a mayor efecto ejejeje.

-¡Queremos ver más!

-¡Esto es un fraude!

-¡FUERAA! ¡SAQUENLOS!

-¡Quémenlos en leña verde!

Draco era el primero en gritar... Y Harry estaba furioso con el, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima...

_Esta noche no te me escapas Dragoncito..._

No hubo poder humano que hiciera salir a Ron y se escapó en un descuido, con rumbo desconocido...... Y los gemelos no tuvieron otra opción que sacar toda su mercancia al centro... Ya que muchos chicos estaban por abandonar el lugar.

-¡Llévelos, llévelos! ¡Son de colección, son de novedad! 2x100 2x100... ¡Que nos les digan! ¡Que no les cuenten! los únicos, los originales, no acepten imitaciones... Vengan acérquense... No se cobra por "tocar" Bara, bara , bara , baraaaa (Traducción: baratos nn)

Dean, alcanzó uno color amarillo fosforecente, con estampado de Topo Gigio Seamus, uno que traía música incluída y Neville uno tipo tanga con olanes... Harry no se interesó por ninguno de ellos... Pero para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy, tomó uno de la punta... Como si le diera asco... Lo revisó... Lo tocó, y sonó como acero sólido...

-¿Podrían explicarme, cómo demonios se saca el "pilín" por aquí? ¿Por dónde se libera a "willy"? Esto es de fierro corriente, y nos vamos a rosar... Quiero decir... ¡Esto es un peligro para los estudiantes...!

_Tenía razón Draco Malfoy... Eres virgencito y todavía no cortas flores... Pero yo me encargo de ser tu leñador muajajaja...- _Harry se frotó las manos.

Muchos de los compradores dijeron un : ¡Ohhhhh! es cierto... y miraron interesados a Fred y a George... Que tragaron saliba... Pero de inmediato recobraron el semblante...

-Funcionan como ropa interior... Una vez que te lo has puesto se sienten ligeros y se suben y se bajan con suma facilidad... Eso sí... Para evitar ser sorprendidos, deberán ponerles un hechizo protector... Sólo con eso tendrán la seguridad de que nadie les bajará los calzones...Sin su consentimiento jejeje.

-Ahhhh.... siendo así nos tranquilizamos...

Suspiro general de alivio...

-Yo quiero tres...

-Yo quiero 5...

-¿Cuánto es lo menos...,? ¿aceptas cheques?

-No hay rebajas niñito... Y todo es de contado... No hay crédito...

Los cinturonescalzonesde castidad se vendieron como pan caliente... Y sería el cansancio que tenía Harry en los últimos días, pero creyó ver al profesor Dumbledore, escabullirse con algunos de ellos... Negó con la cabeza... A esas alturas del partido, el anciano ya se habría graduado y con honores... Dió la media vuelta... Y para su mala suerte, chocó contra un individuo...

-¡Ouch! -Cayó, de sentón...

-¡Potter, lo siento tanto! No me fijé... ¿te lastimaste My Darling?

-P....P-rofesor.... S-Snape?

Parecía ser el... pero.. ¿si era el? Harry lo repasó de arriba abajo... No era... ¿o si? No, no era.... ¡Si que lo era!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CONTINUARA... MUAJAJAJAJA...**

**-No se pierdan el próximo capitulo...**

**-Harry y Draco se batirán a duelo... Y puede que de otra cosa también jajaja...**

**-¿Entrará el vampiro violador en acción?**

**-¿Servirán los cinturones.-calzones de castidad?**

**-¿Porqué se sorprendió tanto Harry de ver a Snape?**

**Todas éstas dudas se despejarán en el siguiente.... ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Y por favor... Dejenme un mensajito si? sean buenitas (os)**

**saluditos...**

**¿Se acuerdan de Topo Gigio? O no... Un ratón tipo muñeco, manipulado por atrás... Pero no sean mal pensadas (os) jajaja, ya saben tipo marioneta... Argentino, que decía... A la camita, a la camita jejeje.**


	4. 4

**NUEVO CAPITULO, NUEVAS IRREVERENCIAS... Muajaja, la hora del duelo ha llegado Ñaca, Ñaca ¿que sucederá? Weno, eso sólo lo podrán descubrir cuando lo lean JUAR JUAR... Por cierto, prometí que este capitulo sería mejor que el anterior. Espero no equivocarme, creanme que hacerles reír cuesta muuuucho trabajo. U.U De cualquier manera, tanto si les gusta, como si no, diganmelo ¿de acuervo? jejeje. Pues ahora sí, a leer...**

**Ahh y antes de que se me olvide, contestaré a una pregunta que se me hizo... Cuando el vampiro violador se sale con la suya con algún estudiante, o algún otro incauto... Aparte de tooodo lo demás, le succiona la sangre... ¡HASTA MORIR! así que... Aguas con la próxima víctima. MUAJAJAJA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿P-profesor? ¿E-es usted? -Harry tenía los ojos casi casi,-por no decir que todos- Desorbitados

-Claro que soy yo Potter... Solo que... Me he renovado... ¿te gusta mi nuevo atuendo? Echale un ojito... ¿A poco no está chevere? Mira nadamás... Todo en piel negra... Hasta las botas son de piel de cocodrilo... El muy maldito me mordió la pierna; pero de un garrotazo, lo eliminé... ¡Ahhh! y que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero que me caiga Green Peace... Ejem, ahora deléitate la pupila muñeco.

_Iam, to sexy... (O sea la canción n.n)_

Severus-sexy-Snape dió varias vueltas delante de Harry para que lo apreciara en todo su esplendor... Cabello agarrado en una coleta, un chaleco, con la figura de una serpiente bordada en toda la espalda, dejando al descubierto su pecho lleno de pelos; un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo (De el, encueradito) varias pulseras y cordones trenzados en la muñeca derecha. Por cinturón llevaba una cadena, y las botas que había mencionado le hacían ver más alto y temible... Ya solo le faltaba su motocicleta Harley... Y para rematar, sacó un encendedor, que emanaba una flama de gran tamaño... Prendió un cigarrillo e hizo una figura con el humo...

-N-no puedo creerlo... Q-que cambio... -Harry se levantó del piso, todavía con la baba de fuera-.

-Espero que la caída no haya lastimado esa parte que menea con tanto entusiasmo, cada que camina por los pasillos... Potter. Vuelo a ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas... ¿que puedo hacer para remediar mi error?

Severus-sexy-Snape acercó su cuerpo al de Harry y lo tomó por la cintura... Le dió un pase tipo tango... Dejando a Harry abajo y a el arriba, viéndolo lujuriosamente. Luego lo alzó y entrelazó su pierna contra la del estudiante y una de sus manos, fué a parar a la nacha izqueirda de Harry...

(Ahora la música de fondo es Argentina)

-¡Ay nanita! Profesor... ¿que está usted haciendo? Nos van a ver... ¿qué van a pensar los demás?

¡Algo andaba mal ahí! su apariencia era la de un bándalo, pero su manera de expresarse y de actuar era otra...

-¿Quiere pasear conmigo Potter? Sé de un lugar donde nadie nos va a molestar... Vamos.... No le dolerá... Digo, le encantará-

-¡No gracias! Er... Tengo que ir a.... Mi arbolito... Si, a eso... Orinita vengo... Con permiso...

-Nos veremos después Potter... Mmm Y ahora... Dado que el pichón se me escapó... Buscaré otro para entretenerme... ¡Ah! ya sé quien puede servirme...

Harry se sacó de encima al profesor Snape y corrió como si fuera a recibir herencia. Cuando menos lo supo, ya estaba en la entrada de su sala común. Tomó un poco de aliento sosteniéndose de la pared.

-¡Merlín! Sí que se le pasó la mano a Neville... ¡El profesor me estaba fajando! me torteó mis nalguitas. ¡Ay, pobrecitas!

-¡¿Qué profesor se propasó contigo Harry?!

Nuevamente los gemelos, que contaban las ganancias de sus calzones-cinturones de -castidad, en frente de el. Geroge fué quin hizo el comentario malintencionado.

-N-nadie, nadie.... Solo repasaba mis diálogos para... Una obra de teatro... Si, eso es lo que pasa... ja!

-¡Y yo soy Brad Pitt! No nos quieras ver la cara de bobos Harry... Ese rubor en tus mejillas te delata... Sé sincero con nosotros, no le vamos a decir a nadie... Anda no seas tímido. ¿O es que buscas safarte de las garras del vampiro violador por tus propios medios? ¿Eh? pillín... ¿Ya vas a entregar el tesorito?

-No sé de que hablas Fred... Para tu información... Yo no necesito...

-¡Shhh! calla, Harry, sabemos tu secreto. Leímos "por mera casualidad" el informe de la señorita Pomfrey. ¿Verdad George?

-Verdad Fred... Sabemos toooodo de tí Harry... Mi hermano y yo no podíamos creer, que le hayas dado "mordida" a la vieja para que mintiera... ¡Nunca te creímos capaz!

-¡GULP! -Harry tragó saliva.

-Y si yo fuera tú, estaría usando en este preciso momento uno de mis calzones -cinturones de castidad- Tengo un par... Por ser para tí, te lo dejo a la mitad de precio... ¿te animas? Recuerda que es una oferta , una promoción... 2x100 2x100

-Yaaa bájale la espuma a tu licuado Fred... Ya se acabó la venta... Recuérdalo.

-Perdón hermanito, es que se me pega lo naco... ¿Tons florecilla del campo? ¿me los vas a comprar? Por fis... (George enseñó toda su dentadura)

-L-luego hablaremos de eso... Ahora tengo que ir a "liberar mi alma" tomé mucha agua y ya está haciendo efecto... Adiós...

-Adiós virgencito JAJAJAJA- Los gemelos se retiraron.

Mientras en la bati-cueva, Ejem... En la sala común de Slytherin...

-¡Ahhh! Me estás lastimando Crabbe... Hazlo más despacio...

-Perdón Draco, es que... Estás muy duro... Debe ser por la tensión...

-¡No es eso! Mira... Goyle ayúdale a este idiota... Enséñale como se hace...

-En seguida, sus palabras són órdenes para mí Master.... (Respiración entrecortada)

-¿Qué haces con ese casco, estúpido?

-Ahh, bueno... Yooo

-¿Otra ves jugando a la guerra de las galaxias? ¿No se te hace que ya estás grande para eso? pero vamos, si de que me extraño, tienes el cerebro de un niño de 5 años.....¡ Ahora a trabajar....! Ahhh! así, así.... Mmm que ricas y regordetas manos porcinas tienes... Hasta que sirves para algo bueno...

-¿Que están haciendo chicos?- Una voz aguda e irritante de vieja los interrumpió.

-¿Acaso estás ciega Pansy? ¿No te sirven tus anteojos de fondo de botella? ¡Me están haciendo un masaje! Asi que.. ¡Lárgate! No queremos mirones.

-Es que como oí quejidos..., Yo pensé que tenían una orgía por aquí. Y como necesito sacarme la polilla del cuerpo... Me dije a mí misma... "Mi misma" debes hacer una obra caritativa y ayudarles en su labor social. y aquí estoy....

-¡Que labor social ni que nada! Me preparo para el duelo de hoy por la madrugada con potter... Necesito estar relajado, para partirle la cara a ese cretino lujurioso.

-¡UN DUELO! WOW... yo sé que vas a ganar Draco... ¿Puedo ser tu porrista? Andale ¿si? para infundirte ánimos, me sé unos movimientos bien sepsis... Observa... A la guan a la tú, a la guan tu tri...

-¡NOOOOO! no no y no... ¡Iré yo solo! ¡SOLO! no quiero que nadie me acompañe... ¿Entendieron, trío de retrazados mentales? O se los explico con bolitas y palitos...

-¿Bolitas? ¿palitos? ¡Dónde!- Preguntó desesperada Pansy.

-¡En lo más profundo del bosque prohibido! ahí hay muchos... Pero corre que se acaban...

La chica salió de la habitación echa la... Duro....

-Menos mal que me la quité de encima... Y con suerte se la coma una criatura extraña... ¿¡Y que estás esperando Goyle!? Todavía no terminamos aquí... ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Yes, Master!

Harry yacía recostado boca arriba en su cama... Escuchaba a lo lejos las pláticas de Neville, Dean y Seamus, acerca de lo cuán maravillosos estaban sus calzones. De pronto ¡un ruido en la ventana! y curioso como era, se asomó de inmediato. ¡Se trataba de Ron! el cual estaba todavía con el calzón de la pasarela y tapándose el cuerpo con una rama de árbol... Tiritando de frío.

-¡¿Qué haces allá abajo Ron?!

- Obviamene no estoy tomando el sol ¿verdad? Harry, ayúdame... Fred y George se llevaron mi ropa en venganza... Y no quiero entrar así a la sala común...

-¿Y tu varita?

-Se fué adentro de mis cosas...¡Por favor! ¡Echame una manita!

Y tal y como lo pidió, Harry le aventó una manita... De juguete.

-¡Muy gracioso, Harry, muy gracioso! ¡ESTO ES EN SERIO!

-Ya va, hombre, ya va... No te enojes que se te hincha el hígado...

Un par de prendas de vestir salieron por la ventana y Ron las atrapó en el aire...

-¡Oye! esta..., ¡esta es ropa de mujer!

-¿Ah si? Opps... No me dí cuenta... Lo siento... ¡Ahh! creo que ya me tengo que ir... Lo siento Ron... Nos vemos al ratón... (Ahora sí me voy a vengar de todas MUAJAJA)

-HARRYYY, NO ME DEJES ASÍIIIIII, BUAAAAAAAA.... vuelveeeeeeee...

-¿Que haces Harry? con quién estás hablando...

-Mmm con nadie Neville... Solo fué el viento... Por cierto... ¡Contigo quería hablar! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste a Snape?

-Y-ya te dije que... El conjuro... Le dí directamente a el... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que ahora también tendránque cuidarse de el... Anda como... Como... Bueno anda ganoso...

-¡No! ¿me lo juras Harry? -Contestó Seamus.

-¿Es cierto?- Dijo Deamus.

-¡Hay santa cachucha! -Neville se aferraba a su cinturón de castidad... Tanto, que el solito se estaba haciendo calzón chino.

-Es verdad... Así que...si Severus les pide salir con el a solas, a un lugar oscuro y que no conozcan... ¡JAMAS! avisen de inmediato y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan. Ustedes valen mucho y merecen respeto, cuídense así mismos... Y mucho ojo ¿eh?

-¡Prometido! -Gritaron al unísono.

-Así me gusta... Que sean obedientes... Y ahora si no les importa... ¿podría...? Ejem... ¿Alguien podía enseñarme un calzón que no esté usado?

La noche fué llegando... Todos los estudiantes parecían dormir... El momento preciso para que cierta criatura de la noche, saliera de las penumbras... Pero ahora no venía solo.... No señor... Peeves el poltergeist, le hacía la segunda... Era ahora su brazo derecho... Ambos seres deamulaban por los pasillos, ocultándose de los prefectos y maestros fuera de su lista. Peeves como buen conocedor de el castillo, le decía por donde ir y por donde no ir... Eso como favor por no haberlo atravesado, una noche que iba a hacer de las suyas en la enfermería...

-Señor... Ahí en frente de usted... Hay una ventana abierta... ¡Vaya de inmediato! es un dormitorio... Ahí puede matar varios traseros... Ejem, Matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro... ¡TODOS SON VÍRGENES!

-¿Estás seguro Peeves? Digo con voz chillona el vampiro.

-Completamente señor... Yo lo esperaré en la guarida... (¡PLOP! desapareció...)

-Entonces.... ¡Abranla piojos, que ahí les va el peine! Voooooooooy...

El vampiro se lanzó en picada hacia la abertura....3 METROS, 2 METROS, 1 METRO... Y... ¡PAM! El trasnochado del cuarto cerró la ventana... ¬¬ El pobre vampiro violador, se embarró en el cristal y se fué cayendo, despacito... Muy despacito... Hasta el suelo.

Peeves el poltergeist, quien ya estaba en el escondite secreto, se sorprendió al ver a su "jefe" de regreso tan rápido...

-¡Ahhh! ¿por lo que veo se ha dado un banquetazo verdad señor? Esa sangre que lleva en su boca lo demuestra, lo felicito... Es usted muy rápido.

-No animal... Lo que me dí fué un ventanazo... ¡Nunca más trataré de entrar por una ventana! abierta...! Pero lo peor de todo ¡ES QUE TODAVÍA TENGO MUCHAS GANAS! ¡Necesito cenarme a alguien!

-No se preocupe señor, la noche es joven... ¿por que no regresamos a revisar los pasillos? Seguramente algún estudiante estará fuera de la cama... Siempre lo hacen...

-Ya no sé si creerte o no Peeves... Mira lo que me pasó por hacerte caso... ¡Casi me quedo chimuelo! Aunque.... Tienes razón... No me iré a mi sarcófago ésta noche sin haber "comido" algo... Así que vayámos afuera... ¡El vampiro violador! -osea yo- ¡atacará de nuevo!

Una sombra se escurría sigilosa por los pasillos... Mimetizándose con cualquier bulto que se cruzara en su camino... Puertas, árboles. cuadros...

_Este truquito se lo fusilé a Randal, de Monsters INC.... juar juar_

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, quien ahora vestía un atuendo de ninja americano 20005... Al llegar a la puerta del estadio de Quidditch, se aventó una marometa tipo karateca ridícula, hacia el frente...

_Parece que todo está marchando a la perfección... No hay moros en la costa..._

Y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de Ninja, abrió la puerta de los vestidores con un gancho de ropa...

_-Je je je, éstos truquitos muggles, me dan risa... Así no haré magia y Potter no me va a poder localizar..._

¡Pero qué equivocado estaba! Harry estaba enfundado en su capa invisible y veía todo muerto de la risa... Cuando Draco llegó hasta el centro del campo, se hizo presente...

-¡SORPRESA!

Draco brincó del miedo...

-¡Eres un estúpido Potter! ¡casi me da un infato por tu maldita culpa! ¿Cómo es que no te ví llegar?

-Ohhh, ya ves, yo también tengo mis trucos jejeje... Te sienta bien la ropa... Y esas marcas negras que tienes debajo de los ojos, te hacen ver más... Malo...

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo que tu... ¿Que es ese trapo que llevas encima? ¿La cortina de la casa de tu tía?

-Créeme que lo que llevo debajo de esto, te sorprendería... je je je

-¿Que te traes entre manos Potter? Esa sonrisa burlona no me gusta nada...

-Ciertamente tengo "algo entre manos" ¿quieres verlo? Mmm ¿si, no? De cualquier manera te lo voy a enseñar ¡ESTO ES LO QUE TENGO PARA TI, MALFOY!

Harry se abrió la gabardina, Draco cambió de colores en cuestión de segundos... ¡Harry no llevaba nada abajo! solo se le veían sus piernitas bellluditas con sus calcetas y sus zapatos.

-¡ERES UN DEGENERADO POTTER!

-Si, degenerado y qué...

-¡Se suponía que íbamos a batirnos en duelo con la varita...!

-Pues por mi puedes batirte con la mía jajaja, mira ya está en firmes...

(Harry "lo balanceaba" de un lado para el otro, moviendo la cintura)

-Es mi arma archiquerrecontrafabulosísimamente secreta. ¡¿Te gusta?!

-¡Es asqueroso! Lo digo y lo repito Potter ¡Estás enfermo!

-¡Lo reconozco! estoy enfermo si.... PERO DE PASIOOON... ¡Vengache con su papá!

Harry se le fué encima a Draco. éste por el ataque sorpresivo, ni pío dijo...

-Ahora si Dragoncito, te voy hacer mío...

Harry trataba de besar al Rubio y a su ves, hacerse de espacio entre sus piernas. Draco luchaba como fiera, por proteger su integridad, pero era tal la loca obsesión de Harry, que prácticamente estaba indefenso.... Bueno, eso era lo que creía el, porque cuando por fín pudo sacarle el pantalón a Draco a media altura, y sacar "su pilín" Este se estrelló con algo bastante duro...

-¡OUCH!- Harry soltó a Draco (que ya estaba todo despeinado y a medio vestir) y se llevó sus manos a su "zona" para sobarse...

-¡Jajaja, ¡Que bueno Potter! ¡Tú solito te lo buscaste! ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¿Creías que iba a salir a mitad de la noche sin protegerme? Pues te equivocaste baboso...

-Llevas... un... maldito... cinturón... de... los ... gemelos....

-Exacto...

(Draco ya comenzaba a vestirse)

-Eso... no... es... justo... Malfoy...

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?! ¡Ibas a violarme! Querías pisotear mi honra.... Y se te cebó por calenturiento... Ahora sé que el invento de esos pobretones resultó.... Y bien Potter, creo que es mi turno para divertirme contigo... Ahora que estás indefenso...

-Por favor Draco... Todo era una bromita estudiantil... ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer!

-Demasiado tarde para eso... Potter... Ahora despídete de éste mundo.

Draco alzó su varita y Harry cerró los ojos... Pero entonces...

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y MAS ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡EL VAMPIRO VIOLADOR!-gritaron al mismo tiempo...

Harry se levantó como rayo del suelo para arroparse... Y Draco empuñó su varita... El Vampiro se quedó suspendido en el aire, gozando del manjar que se le presentaba ante sus ojos... Peeves les sacaba la lengua, burlándose... Draco haciéndose el valiente le lanzó en varias ocasiones el hechizo anti vampiros, pero no contaban con su astucia... El vampiro podía hacerse invisible y cualquier maleficio en su contra, se estrellaba en otro lugar...

_Maldito Snape, me las va a pagar... _

-¡Lero, lero! ¡No me diste! MUAJAJAJAJA.

-Anda búrlate si quieres asqueroso animal... El que ríe al último, ríe mejor... Yo estoy protegido contra tí... (Y le indicó con su mano el cinturón) En cambio éste... (Refiriéndose a Harry) Está completamente encuerado, con el será más fácil... Es todo tuyo.

-¡Callate Malfoy! no seas gacho, yo así no me llevo...

El vampiro se rió a carcajada suelta... Hizo un movimiento con su mano y el cinturón desapareció... (El muy maldito sabía magia)

-¡En la monja! ¡Mi cinturón! ¡ya no está!- Draco se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba-

Otra carcajada mas tétrica aún...

- Ahora sí todo está listo... Dime Peeves ¿A quién crees que me voy a cenar?

-¡A ESTE! - se señalaron mutuamente Draco y Harry-

-¡Tú eres el virgen!

-No, eres tú....

-¡QUE A TI!

-No, a tí...

El vampiro miraba la escena como partido de tenis, hasta que se hartó.

-¡CALLENSE! Por si las dudas creo que.... ME VOY A CENAR A LOS DOS ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Corre Malfoy....

Harry tomó del brazo al rubio y salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

El vampiró comenzó a perseguirlos por el aire...

-No podrán escapar de mí.... 1, 2, 3.... FI FAI FUUUU... ¡El primero vas a ser tuuuu! MUAJAJAJA

continuara....

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. comentarios PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	5. 5

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaas'n ¿Que dijeron? Es Lady Di, pues no JAJAJA, naaa, ya saben quien soy ... Hoy estoy de muy buen ánimo, porque tuve wenas noticias :) Así que me hice a la tarea de escribirles el siguiente capítulo. ¿Ya ven como los keyo? Y yo que pensé que no iba a poder escribir nada en mucho tiempo por falta del mismo ¬¬ Estoy algo desvelada por no poder dormir, pero no importa... ¡Se acerca el final señores y señoras, niños y niñas! ¡No se lo pueden perder! La hora de la hora se acercaaaa... ÑACA ÑACA... **

Nota aclaratoria: Este capítulo no lo hice tan gracioso como hubiesen esperado, sucede que... Weno, pensé que lo mejor era agregar algunos "encuentros" muajajaja... Recuerden que el fic es de género Romance/Humor :,) y dramita juar juar

°°°°°°°°

**CAPITULO 5**

°°°°°°°°

&&&&&

Harry tomó del brazo al rubio y salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

El vampiro comenzó a perseguirlos por el aire...

-No podrán escapar de mí.... 1, 2, 3.... FI, FAI, FUUUU... ¡El primero vas a ser tuuuu! MUAJAJAJA

&&&

Por la desesperación de morir desangrados y violados; ambos chicos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Harry ni siquiera se acordaba, que sólo tría una gabardina encima y que ciertos "objetos redondos y peludos" rebotaban alegremente mientras huía. El vampiro seguía observándolos desde arriba, como un cazador que juega con su próxima presa...

-¡Corre más rápido Malfoy! ¡El vampiro violador está apunto de alcanzarnos!

-¿Y qué jodida cosa crees que estoy haciendo Potter? ¿Bailando flamenco?

Afortunadamente para los dos... Llegaron a una sección, hasta ese entonces desconocida. Presumiblemente se trataba de un lugar paralelo al bosque prohibido... Se internaron de inmediato, para tratar de ocultarse bajo las gruesas ramas de los árboles...

-Creen que van a perderse de vista MUAJAJAJA... ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! MUAJAJAJA.

-Ya lo creo señor... je je je ¡Los va a agarrar cansaditos!

-¡Y EN SU JUGO! YOM YOM...

Para mayor diversión, el vampiro de ves en cuando lanzaba algún hechizo que daba justo en el trasero de los jóvenes desafortunados... Y éstos, brincaban como pepita en comal...

-¡Ay! con... mis nachas... no te metas... ¡Asqueroso animal de pacotilla! -Gritó Harry...

El turno de Draco...

-¡OUCH! Para eso son... Pero se piden.... ¡Un momento! ¿que maldita cosa... estoy diciendo? ¡Todo... es tu culpa Potter! No cabe duda... que lo imbécil se pega...

-A mí... no me eches... la culpa Malfoy...

-Claro que sí la tienes... cara rajada...

Harry se detuvo detrás de un grueso tronco para tratar de recuperar el aliento, y Draco se detuvo justo atrás de éste...

-¡Yo no fui... el de la absurda idea de citarme con alguien... en el campo de Quidditch para batirnos en duelo, a la una de la madrugada... ¿Qué no pudiste... ser más original? ¡Llevas cientos de fics diciendo lo mismo! ¡Ya cámbiale!

-¡A mí no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer Potter! Si estás molesto, ¿porqué no le echas la culpa a la escritora? ¿Eh? ¿Porqué no le dices que te ves ridículo con "eso" flácido y colgando? A ver, a ver... ¿no que muy Griffyndor? ¡Dile que no queremos que el vampiro nos viole!

**(Di, SE HACE LA DESENTENDIDA)**

-Es verdad... No lo había pensado... ¡Hey tú! ¿estás por ahi? Deja de escribir... Ahora mismo me vas arreglar éste asuntito... ¡Lo tengo muy pequeño! ¿me lo podrías hacer más grande?

-¡Por todos los demonios Potter! Eso no era lo que le tenías que decir...

-No quiero morir acomplejado Malfoy... Si ha sido su decisión que el vampiro nos atraviese, al menos déjame morir contento...

**(No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado-Di, volviéndose a hacer como que no oye nada)**

**Mientras tanto en el aire...**

-¡Se detuvieron señor! Parece que están discutiendo...

-Eso parece... Sólo que no escucho nada desde aquí... Le presté mi súper oído al tarado del Superman y el muy... No me lo ha devuelto...

-¡Yo los atraparé en menos de lo que canta un gallo! -Peeves como siempre de barbero, queriendo quedar bien con el"jefe" -¡Los tendré listos para usted!

El poltergeist apareció una red entre sus manos, y de inmediato se las dejó caer (La red, no sean mal pensadas (os) dos figuras comenzaron a tratar de salir de la prisión y a gritar como desesperados... Con hechizo levitatorio, Peeves los hizo flotar hasta el vampiro violador, que ya escurría baba por todos lados...

-¡Aquí están jefazo! ahora sí va poder foll... Ejem... Comer a gusto...

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA! creo que me voy a cenar primero al rubio... Le eche el ojo desde hace ratito y se ve que va a hacer buen caldo... Otra ves MUAJAJA

¡PERO OH SORPRESA!, cuando el vampiro puso los ojos en los dos incautos de la red... Pudo observar, que "Draco" traía bigote y fumaba un cigarro... "Harry" tenía la barba crecida y estaba todo lleno de pelos. Incluso se le notaba más gordo...

-¡ERES UN TONTO PEEVES! ¡Capturaste a sus dobles!

-Pero... Pero... ¿como... pudo haber pasado? ejem.. Señor... ¡GULP!

-¡Idiota! por tu culpa se han escapado... ¿Y ahora dónde carajos están?

La distracción de los dos seres, hizo que los hombres, que flotaban en aire, se precipitaran a toda velocidad hacia el suelo (El hechizo había terminado) y... ¡¡Bajaaannn!!

-"Esto no estaba en el contratoooo"-Fué lo último que dijeron...

**"RIP."**

(Juar, juar, que mala soy)

&&&

Por lo pronto, "YO" ya había salvado momentáneamente, a Draco y a Harry de una ultrajada segura (No pude evitarlo Ñaca , Ñaca) Mientras el vampiro y Peeves comprendían que había pasado... Huyeron corriendo hacia lo más profundo de... Mmm, de "algo" pero eso sí... Llegaron hasta la entrada de una oscura y lúgubre caverna.

-Menos mal que la libramos Malfoy... Ya me veía con ese animal encima...

-Mas bien... "adentro"... Potter. Y créeme que te hubiera dolido en serio... ¿Viste su "cosa"? ¡Era descomunal!

-¿Me? "Nos" hubiera dolido... a ambos Malfoy... Recuerda que somos... Bueno......Lo que sea, ahora el problema es que... Creo que nos hemos perdido. Supongo que tendremos que refugiarnos aquí. Mientras amanece.

-¡No me digas Potter! ¡Ni loco pongo un pié ahí dentro! Y mucho menos contigo... Todavía no se me olvida lo que trataste de hacerme...

-¡Vamos Draco, no aguantas nada! Además tu tienes la culpa por estar tan bueno... ¿Quién te manda a tener esos ojazos españoles? y ese cuerpo de "invítame a pecar"

-Eres un vulgar... Potter... Y si estoy bueno, es gracias a los genes de mis padres... Soy tan perfecto que cuando yo nací., ellos rompieron el molde... ¿Cómo la ves?

-"La veo muy, pero muy bien" jejeje ¿Me dejaste medírtela?

-¡Atrás Satanás! no te acerques más... Ushkale , ushkale...

&&&

""Busca bien Peeves, no deben andar lejos""

El vampiro y su ayudante, buscaban pistas del paradero de..., bueno ustedes ya saben de quienes... nn

- Mira Malfoy, dejemos las medidas para después... si no entramos, nos van a matar, o peor aún ¡violarnos!... Los escucho muy cerca... Es nuestra última oportunidad para escapar... ¡Entremos!

-¡Demonios!

Draco caminaba de un lado para el otro... Como león enjaulado... Mas bien, como serpiente enjaulada...

-Está bien Potter... Pero tú por delante... No quiero perderte de vista, ya sé como te las gastas... ¡Y haz favor de aparecerte otra cosa en el cuerpo! Me pones nervioso...

Draco empuñó su varita "por aquello de las dudas" Harry hizo lo mismo, pero fué para alumbrarse el camino... ¿Hacia dónde los conduciría aquel lugar?

&&&&&

Otra sombra se deslizaba entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, simulando ser un árbolito ambulante... Gracias a sus gráciles dedos de los piés,-al estilo Pedro Picapiedra- "Aquella silueta" trataba de llegar al interior de un edificio... Presumiblemente al que daba a la sala común de Griffyndor... Paró cerca de una fuente... Descubrió su rostro... Se trataba de Ronald Bilius Weasley (Puaj, que feo nombre le pusieron) observó detenidamente que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Algunos prefectos todavía daban sus rondines...

-¡Caspita! tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos... ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío! Brrrr... Pero Harry me las paga... Cuando lo tenga enfrente me va a oír... ¡OH! parece que es mi oportunidad para infiltrarme...

Ron volvió a esconder su rostro entre el follaje de su disfraz natural... Pasó uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro prefectos que estaban baboseando y ni cuenta se dieron...

-¡Yes! estoy sólo a un par de metros... Vamos, vamos, vamos...

Pero al dar vuelta al último pasillo...

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!

El pelirrojo paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones...

_Im too sexy... _( La canción again jeje)

Para no hacer más largo el cuento... Severus-Sexy-Snape había "pillado" a Ron... ¡Y de que manera! Sin un trapo encima... Sólo con su hojita de parra para tapar... Bueno, no había gran cosa que tapar, la verdad, pero el profesor de pociones andaba ganoso desde hacía rato y... Cierto pedazo de carne dentro de su pantalón comenzó a demandar...

_Necesito salir de aquí... Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir... Quiero , quiero quiero..._

Y sus amigos, el de la derecha y el de la izquierda, se unieron a la petición...

_Olemos carne frescaaa, nosotros también queremos liberarnos, hace mucho tiempo que estamos inactivos... ¡Siii! nos unimos al clamor popular... Si no cumples nuestras demandas, nos pondremos en huelga._

&&

-P-Profesor... S- Snape ¿E-es ... usted?

-Por supuesto que soy yo... Weasley... ¿Podría decirme? ¿qué hace por los pasillos, a esta hora, y sin nada de nada? -Severus sólo tanteaba el terreno, y se comportaba ahora como todo un profesor... Eso sí, al atuendo anterior, ya le había agregado un arete en su oreja y un piercing en la ceja...

-Bueno... Yo... Yo... Sucede que...

-¿No le parece que es muy tarde para dar un paseo? El vampiro puede estar al acecho... ¿No le da miedo? -Había cierto "aire chenchual"en su manera de hablar...

¡La estaca! ¡La olvidé en el bosque! Ahora sí se me va a aparecer el chamuco (El diablo, pues)-Pensó Ron...

-Su silencio me desconcierta Weasley... Aunque también, me da a pensar, que usted se está ofreciendo por voluntad propia... A esa criatura de la noche... No sé si admirarlo por su valentía o burlarme de usted por su idiotez...

-¡No! se equivoca... Es que ... Mi ropa... Los gemelos... Luego Harry...

-¡Silencio!

Severus sacó su varita, y haciendo un pase mágico, el entorno cambió... Los pasillos desaparecieron... El ruido exterior se fue... Y una cómoda cama apareció justo en medio de los dos, con algunas velas encendidas flotando en el aire... Ron tragó saliva... La cosa se estaba poniendo dura- y no precisamente la suya- Pero sí la de Severus sexy- Snape... Parecía qeu su pilín cobraba vida, por encima de su pantalón podía apreciarse claramente como se movían de un lado para el otro, el trío dinámico... ¡Como aliens- Resurrection! Ron gritó y del puro susto soltó las ramitas de árbol... Quedó completamente expuesto a la vista lujuriosa de Severus... Este sonrió. Y fué bajando lentamente el cierre de su pantalón...

-¡¿Q-Qué está... Haciendo... Profesor?

_Im too sexy..._

-¿Qué no está claro Weasley? Es hora de hacerlo hombre...

-¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! ¿está bromeando verdad? Si, debe ser... ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Estoy soñando! ¡Todo esto es producto de mi degenerada imaginación! ... ¡Por favor! Ayuda... Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que ya no vuelvo a comprar esas revistas pornográficas.... Ni a echarme gases en el dormitorio... ¡Nunca más diré que fué Neville!...Buaaaaa...

**(Di piensa.... Mmm, no... Ron me cae medio mal, así que no haré nada para salvarlo juar juar)**

- ¿Ya leyo?...Esta ves, nadie lo salvará Weasley... Entrégese por la buena... -El maduro, ya había agarrado su... "ese" y lo meneaba de un lado a otro-

_Weeeee, Si, que se entregue, que se entregue... ¡Vamos, izquierdo y derecho! vamos a echarle porras a Severus _-El grito de ánimo de "Pilín"

**Si se puede... **

Si se puede...

&&

-¡Noooo! no me entregaré tan... fácil... Yo no soy de esos que entregan el equipo, solo por que les hablan bonito... (¿Y quién lo ha hecho? preguntome yo... ¬¬)

-¿Ah, no? peor para usted... Yo se lo advertí...

Severus se le fue encima... ¡Un salto de tigre espectacular y bien realizado! Ron cayó al suelo con el monigote encima...

-¡Ay mamachita! ¡Auxilio, socorro, me violan!

-¡Olvídelo Weasley, Socorro no va a venir! la mandé por el pan y las tortillas... je je

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA CUEVA...**

-Aquí huele a.... ¡Puafs! ¡Demonios, Potter! avisa cuando te "avientes" uno... Traía la boca abierta y le dí el golpe...

-No fuí yo Malfoy... Los míos no huelen... Esto es otra cosa.... Algo más pestilente aún.

Los chicos caminaban con mucha precaución dentro de la caverna, el olor era fétido... Como a... Mmm, ¡Horrible! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Nauseabundo! ... ¡Y como no iba a oler así! si habían llegado a una estancia amplia repleta de... Repleta de...

**(ZAAAPE) (Traduccion: golpe en la cabeza, para que la escritora reaccione)**

¡Ay!, no me peguen, ya voy ya voy, que se me traban los dedos... Ejem, continúo: Repleta de estantes llenos de pociones... Cosas que hervían a fuego alto... Calderos, con sustancias de muy rara apariencia y una mesa redonda con varios libros encima...

-Es un laboratorio secreto...-Dijo Harry.

-¡Si no me dices, ni cuenta me doy Potter! Cada día me sorprendo más de tu inteligencia... ¡Obvio que es un laboratorio zoquete! La cuestión aquí es, de quién será... Todo esto me huele a magia oscura...

Harry se acercó hasta la mesa y le dió un repasón a varios de los libros...

_-Cómo lograr la atracción del elfo deseado... _

-Conviértase en un poderoso objeto sexual

-La sangre humana como ingrediente principal para su apetito carnal

-Agrande sus óganos reproductores, y sea la envidia de los demás.

-Como convertirse en inmortal en una sólo lección.

Y a un lado de todas esas tonterías... Un cupón de Embrujorrapid...** "Entrega inmediata, y hasta su domicilio, sin cobrar un sólo galeón de más"**

-No entiendo que está pasando aquí...

Harry estaba desconcertado.

-Yo sí que lo sé Potter.... ¡Es la guarida del vampiro violador! ¡Mira!

Draco le mostró algunas prendas de vestir... Una de ellas decía: Ernie, Hufflepuff... Otras que eran inconfundibles y que se habían pertenecido a Filch, entre ellas la piel de su gata disecada... La cabeza de Nick casi decapitado, convertido en piedra...

-Bueno, al menos ahora sí podrá entrar al club de los cazadores de cabeza...

-Ni en un momento como éste dejas de decir pen...Tontadas Potter... ¿Sabes que significa esto? ¡Que nos hemos metido a la boca del lobo! Ahora sí que estamos jodidos... ¡Buena idea tuviste Potter! te felicito...

-Yo no fuí el de la idea... Ya sabes a quien se le ocurren...

-Anda ahora echale la culpa... Mira Potter... Ya me estoy cansando de tí... Creo que de hoy en adelante, cada quien por su camino... ¡No vuelvo a juntarme contigo! Así que córtalas...

**"Ruidos extraños que se aproximan"**

-Alguien viene...Rápido Draco... Escondámonos bajo mi capa invisible dentro de ése armario...

-¿¡Porqué no me diiste que traías una Potter?! ¬¬

-Porque... Ya se me había olvidado jejeje... Lo siento...

-Lo hiciste adrede... Cara rajada....

**(NA:Si si, ya lo sé en realidad fué a mí a quien se le olvidó juar juar)**

Draco no puso objeciones, y de inmediato le hizo caso a Harry. Los dos entraron a un pequeño armario, donde apenas cabían, y eso apretados... U.U

-Mueve tu maldita pierna para otro lado Potter... Me estás lastimando el occipucio

-No puedo moverme... Tú eres el que debería mover tu brazo hacia atrás... ¡Me estás sacando el aire...!

-Deja de hacer eso Potter, me da cosquillas... ¡No, por favor! jajaja... ¡Hay! ¿que es esa cosa peluda...?

&&

Y... Fué tal el movimiento, que los dos quedaron frente a frente... Muy cerca el uno del otro... Sus rostros... Se miraron... Harry fué quien comenzó a respirar más acelerado... Y Draco estaba de mil colores...

-Nunca te había escuchado reir Draco... Malfoy, tienes unos dientes muy blancos... ¿de qué pasta dental usas?

-Er, ejem... Bueno... yo.... Uso la de... "Para el momento de estar cerca" Er.... No, bueno... Si.... ¡Diablos Potter! ¿No crees que estamos demasiado... cerca? Hasta puedo ver que tienes dos muelas picadas...

-Y tú tienes pecas... En la nariz... Y tus ojos... Son grises-verdosos... Y tus labios... Son rozados...

-Potter, ¿quieres dejar de mover tu brazo? te recuerdo que lo tienes justo al lado de mi trasero... ¡No me manosees!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo... Eres tan perfecto... Yo siempre he... querido que tú y yo...

_Pero... antes de las declaraciones Potterianas..._

"LOS RUIDOS YA HABIAN LLEGADO AL SITIO" así que Draco y Harry se olvidaron por un momento de las manos "curiosas del ojiverde" se quedaron calladitos, sin mover un sólo cabello... A la expectativa de saber y escuchar quien, o quienes eran los recién llegados. Observando por la rendija de la puerta....

-No puedo creer que se me hayan escapado... ¡Los tenía en la mira Peeves! estuve a punto de violarlos... Así de cerca...

-Señor, mañana tendrá oportunidad... Hay muchos estudiantes que todavía que no han probados las mieles de su... Bueno de su "ese"

-Como por ejemplo.... ¡TU! muajajajaja....Y en vista de que no he cenado carnita... Al menos me voy a comer el postre...

-¡Ayyy, nooo! piedad, piedad, tenga compasión de mi colita...

-Lo siento Peeves... Pero la ansiedad es más grande.... ¡Asi que ... agárrate! Ahora nos vas a saber si subes o bajas MUAJAJAJA

-¡NOOOOO!

&&

Harry y Draco evitaron dar un grito de terror... Parecían estar viendo una película de viernes 13... Sangre fantasmal-plateada. salpicando por todas partes.... Luego salió volando un brazo... Luego una pierna.... Después, el vampiro-diminuto-violador sació sus más bajos instintos sobre el pobrecillo Peeves, que ya no hizo nada por defenderse... Flojito y cooperando. Cuando hubo terminado.... abandonó el cuerpo ya sin vida-por segunda ocasión- del fantasma, junto con las pertenencias de sus demás víctimas...

-¡Ahhh! que bien me siento.... Pero aún no tengo sueño, Peeves no me sirvió de mucho... estaba muy pequeño..... ¿que haré para entretenerme? ¡Ya sé! haré un plan para capturar a esos dos... ¡Nadie se burla de mi! MUAJAJAJA....

&&

Pero para no variar... A Harry le estaban dando ganas de estornudar... Draco lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, suplicante... Si el ojiverde no se controlaba, El vampiro los iba descubrir y ¡ADIOS VIDA Y VIRGINIDAD! Harry Potter hacía todo por tratar de calmarse, pero esas ansias seguían ahí, iban y venían... Cuando abrió la boca, para estornudar, Draco la cerró poniendo su boca sobre el... Harry se quedó sorprendido... Era como si el rubio lo estuviese besando... ¡Y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad! aunque Draco lo hubiese hecho para callarlo! se aferró a esos labios, tan anhelados para el desde hacía muchos años... Y ya picados y en el área... Draco le siguó el jueguito... Después de todo, no sabían tan mal... Juego de lenguas... De manos un poco... Porque no las podían mover muy bien... Pero el "pilín" de Harry ya estaba despierto y demandaba "entrada" Cuando el aire les faltó (como suele ocurrir en cientos de fics U.U ) se separaron...

No podían decir nada... Ni siquiera Draco podía insultarlo (aunque le hubiese gustado) si hablaban los encontrarían.... Solo podían mirarse y decirse todo con ello... Harry parecía estar en mercurio, venus, marte y júpiter, menos en el planeta tierra... Draco, parecía estar enfadado, con su típica ceja levantada y su boca haciendo una mueca lateral... Respiraciones entrecortadas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Rayos Weasley! deje de llorar... No es para tanto...

-Buaaaaaaa y lo dice así tan fácil... ¡Ni siquiera me dió un besito! buaaaaa ¡Si ni a Harry se lo quise dar...! y eso que me suplicó por varios meses...buaaaaaaaa ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar conmigo? ya nadie me va a querer -Ron se tapaba su cuerpo con la sábana-

-No se acaba el mundo por dejar de ser virgen Weasley... Por el contrario le he facilitado el camino; ahora podrá darle rienda suelta a esos instintos reprimidos, no se haga el inocente, bien que se le hacía agua la boca cuando miraba pasar a Zabini... ahora hága el favor de vestirse... ¡Rápido que tengo planes! Tengo que hacer una visita al despacho del director...

_Im too sexy..._

-¡PERO COMO QUIERE QUE ME VISTA! si no tengo ropa... Recuerde que me encontró en pelotas... ¡Snif!

-Querrá decir, pelotitas... Ejem... Bueno, el caso es que... Le ayudaré con eso... ¡PRENDALITUS DE VESTIRITUS, PARA EL PELLIRUJITUS!

Algunas ropas aparecieron, justo al lado del pelirrojo lloroso...

-¡Listo! ahora puede ir a donde tenía planeado al principio... Aquí ya hemos terminado...

-¿P-profesor... Snape....?

-¿Ahora que quiere?

-¿Podría darme algunas clases? es que... Bueno... ya que me ha iniciado en el mundo del sexo y me he resignado rápidamente... No está para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero... Desde hace algunas semanas... he tenido ganas de...Tengo ganas de soltársela a... Venga acérquese...

Severus-Sexy-Snape, se acercó hasta el el pelirrojo y éste le susurró algo al oído...

-¿No estará hablando en serio verdad?- ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-

-Muy en serio Fíjate, fíjate, fíjate...

-¡Olvídelo! de esas pulgas no brincan en su alfombra... No, no y no le daré clases para que lo... ejem...... Sería tanto como humillarse a usted mismo. El jamás... jamás, óigalo bien... JAMAS se ha manchado con un Griffyndor...

-Ahhh, pero entonces quiere decir que sí lo ha hecho con otra casa... ¡YA NO ES VIRGEN!

-No me consta... Quiero decir... Creo Weasley, que lo mejor será que haga esto por su propio bien.... ¡OBLIVIATE!

-Ron puso cara de yo no fuí- y se puso lánguido , lánguido... O sea... Flojito...

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que mancharan la honra de mi Ahijado... Y la mía tampoco, si descubren que me lo eche al plato, se me arma... Ahora, aquí nada pasó Ronald Bilius Weasley, se vestirá, se irá a su sala común y dormirá hasta el amanecer... ¡Ahora váyase!

-Yes master...

Severus -sexy- Snape desapareció las evidencias y como que no quiere la cosa, silbó una canción... caminó e hizo como si hiciera el rondín con los otros prefectos, que seguían baboseando...

-Ahora le toca el turno a Albus... ¡Ah! pero antes de ir a su despacho...

Un látigo y unas cadenas... En las manos de Severus...

-Le cumpliré su fantasía sexual... Y aprovechando mi nuevo encanto.... Estoy seguro de que cederá ... MUAJAJA, ¡Merlín! ya estoy carcajéandome como el vampiro violador... Ejem...

¿? ¬¬

&&&&&&

El día por fín llegó, y con ello el vampiro violador desapareció, como toda criatura nocturna cuando el sol sale... Momento que aprovecharon Draco y Harry para salir de su escondite...

-¡Al fín! un segundo más ahí dentro y...

-Y nada... Potter.... Ya que me estrujaste y manoseaste a tu antojo....¡Ahora sí vamos a arreglar cuentas! Si acerqué mi boca a tus labios, fué para evitar que estornudaras y nos pusieras en evidencia ¿correcto? así que no te hagas ilusiones...

-Malfoy, no soy idiota... ¡Bien que te encantó! y lo sabes... Lo gozaste tanto como lo gocé yo...

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí! pude sentir como temblabas... Como respirabas... ¡Cerraste los ojos! eso quiere decir que lo estabas disfrutando... No mientas... No ahora.

(Aquí viene la parte seria del fic juar juar)

-Está bien Potter... ¡Lo disfruté! pero no quiere decir que por eso, tu y yo tengamos algo que ver.... ¡Soy mucha pieza para tí! tu eres un asqueroso media sangre huérfano... ¡Con sólo decir tu nombre me dan ganas de vomitar!

-Dí lo que quieras... Yo sé que en el fondo no te soy tan indiferente...

-¿Tan seguro estás Potter? jajaja, no me hagas reír...

-Tan seguro estoy de ello, que puedo decirte que... Te has imaginado... estar conmigo haciendo el amor...

-¡Primero muerto... Potter! Y aunque fueses el único hombre sobre la tierra ¡JAMAS! me acostaría contigo... ¿Sabes que? preferíría hacerlo con la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger, que hacerlo contigo...

-Draco... Tu eres Gay... Acéptalo. No te gustan las mujeres.

-¡Deliras!

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad... Te voy a confesar algo... Como tu ya has visto, tengo una capa invisible... Esto quiere decir que me he infiltrado en muchas ocasiones en... La sala común de Slytherin... Y no solamente ahí, sino en tu cuarto...

-¡¿Que demonios tratas de decirme?! -Draco, por quincuagésima vez, se puso pálido-

-Te he escuchado llorar... Y sé el porqué de tu llanto...

-¡Eres un desgraciado! te vas a arrepentir... ¡¿Con qué derecho te metes en lo que no te importa?!

Draco tomó a Harry por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared.

-¡Cálmate! ser gay... no es... para... avergonzarse...

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Potter! juro que te haré pagar caro lo que me has hecho.... Lo juro...

Draco estaba apunto de llorar... Pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Harry... Así que lo soltó....

-Si quieres... Podemos hablar Malfoy... Yo soy GAY y te comprendo, se lo mucho que sufres por tratar de revelarte, pero...

-¡YA CALLATE! maldita sea.... Mira Potter... Yo... sólo olvídalo... ¡Olvídalo!

Draco se fue alejando poco a poco de Harry y salió corriendo... Harry trató de alcanzarlo, pero recordó inmediatamente en que lugar estaba... Si, ¿ya recordaste todo Harry? estás en la guarida del vampiro violador... Así que toma evidencia y llévala contigo. Muéstrasela a Dumbledore... El vejete sabrá que hacer con ella. Con suerte y se le ocurra algo para eliminar al vampirio violador... nn

Tomó algunos libros de la mesa y apareciendo una mochila, los guardó ahí... También se apareció ropa decente, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y andar con todo "aquello" de fuera no era buena idea...

¿Y ahora para dónde debo ir? no se dónde ingados estoy.... ¡Oriéntame!

La varita comenzó a moverse y le indicó el camino correcto...

Le mostraré todo al anciano y luego hablaré con Malfoy....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_CONTINUARA... _**

MUAJAJA, Un poco de dramita no va nada mal... Bien, bien... esto ya se va cocinando... Así que el final va llegando poco a poco... jejeje

-Si leyeron bien, ya tendrán alguna pista de quien puede ser el vampiro violador... ¿Ya lo tienen? ¿quíen es? ¡ENVIEN RESPUESTAS! a ver si le atinan... ñaca ñaca...

-Harry ya sabe el secretito de Draco... ¿Lograra hablar con el sin que lo quiera estrangular?

-¿Lograrán parar al vampiro violador, o este se las va a parar? jajajaja

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo....


	6. 6

Weno, Cambié de opinión, siempre si actualizaré aquí, lo de la pagina esperará, tendré que seguir dando lata por acá… Así que… vamos con más locuras que salen de mi retorcida mente; como ya habrán leído, el final está ya muy cercano, Snif!! Comentarios y sugerencias, ¡ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! nn b

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**OoOoOoO **

Harry llevaba sobre su espalda, la mochila con las pruebas, que el creía necesarias para descubrir la verdadera identidad del vampiro violador. Corrió por los angostos pasillos, que se llenaban con cientos de estudiantes madrugadores, dio vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego volvió a regresar…

_¿Dónde demonios está la escalera para subir al despacho del vejete? Estaba por aquí… ¿O era hacia allá…? _

De pronto, como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento; un letrero de luz Neon verde, con forma de mano, se apareció justo en frente. El letrero se prendía y se apagaba; cada que hacía esto, aparecía un mensaje distinto debajo de ella…

"¿Buscas tu propio dominio? ¡¡Apresúrate y ven a JOOYA!! Aún queda mucho espacio libre… solo 9.00 Eurogaleones al año" sin anuncios, 500 megas… ¡No dejes que otros magos y brujas te lo ganen!

La manita señalaba al norte, otro apagón y al encenderse, otro nuevo anuncio:

"¿Quieres saber lo que te depara el futuro?, entonces llama a la línea Psíquica de Walter Mercado… i _"A tu servicio siempre" /i _

-Vamos, deprisa, ¿Dónde está? Dime, dime, dime; por algo te has aparecido… No quiero perder mi tiempo en anuncios estúpidos.

Ahora la manita daba vueltas como loca, Harry comenzaba a marearse de tanto giro… Y finalmente se detuvo, y ahora el anuncio decía:

"Si buscas el despacho del anciano… Ejem, de Albus Dumbledore, entonces es que estás jodido, por lo tanto, toma el pasillo que está justo detrás de la mesa de profesores en el gran comedor y de ahí… Te aguantas porque ya no se para donde ir…"

La manita desapareció…

-¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-Harry volvió a su carrera.

Pero tomando el consejo de la manita anunciadora, llegó hasta el comedor, que rebozaba ya de muertos de hambre y localizó la puertita mencionada, la abrió y se encontró con un largo, larguisisisisisimo pasillo que no parecía tener fin El susodicho lugar estaba completamente tapizado de cuadros, todos ellos tendiendo a Dumbledore como protagonista… Harry tenía prisa, sí, pero le llamaban la atención, se acercó a algunos y pudo leer la inscripción de varias imágenes…

"El Albus cazador" retrato al óleo mágico; y estaba firmado por un tal "Salvador me fui" La imagen presentaba al director, con una rodilla flexionada sobre una piedra, con un arco entre sus manos disparando una flecha ¡Completamente desnudo!

En otro se mostraba mirando de ¾ con una sonrisa enigmática "El mono se hizo" este estaba firmando por el pintor "Ni casso" En éste cuadro, Albus pasaba de la seriedad a la alegría, en realidad no se sabía si estaba contento o triste. Había otros cuadros más, pero conforme avanzaba, estos se volvían más y más Piernográficos y cuádruple X. Eran demasiado masoquistas para su gusto.

_¡Dumbledore es un pervertido! _

Finalmente llegó hasta la estatua de un elfo doméstico bastante horrible, quien de inmediato le pidió la contraseña.

-Mira sé que para entrar necesito saberla ¡Pero esto es un caso de extrema urgencia! ¡Se trata sobre el vampiro violador!

-Mmm, si no sabes la contraseña, no puedes pasar… ¡NO PUEDES!

-¡Diablos! Bien, veamos… que tal: "Supercalifragilisticoespiralidozo"

-Nones… Esa no es…-El elfo entonces, sacó una lima de uñas y comenzó a arreglárselas, esto iba a llevar tiempo.

-Probaré con ésta otra… "Aserejé ja dejé de jebe tu deje bere

sebiunouva majabi an de bugui an de buididipí

Y hasta se la dijo con todo y bailecito incluido.

-Muy bien bailado niño, pero ¿Qué crees? Esa fue la contraseña de la semana pasada, qué lástima. Sigue intentando chico… ¡QUE DICE EL PUBLICOOO!

-¡MIERDA! Gritó Harry frustrado.

-Hecho, puedes pasar… ¡Esa es la clave de la semana!

El elfo se hizo a un lado, ¡y Harry no podía creérselo! ¡La palabra era "Mierda"! y antes de que se arrepintiera el elfo cretino, subió las escaleras de caracol de dos en dos. Llegó al primer rellano, todo parecía estar como la última vez. Y en cima de un estante altísimo, descansaba el sombrero seleccionador, que roncaba con todas las ganas, e incluso un hilillo de baba escurría de lo que parecía ser su boca…

-Vamos McGonagall no te hagas la difícil… Mmmrmrmr…. ¿Qué te cuesta darme tu tesorito? Mmmmrmrmr…. ¡Has sido seleccionado para… Mmmmrmrmr ¡Big brother VIP! ¡Oh no, las malditas nominaciones! ¡Quiero ver a mi mami! Mmmmmrmrmr… No llores Susiflor, si te es fiel, regresa… Mmrmrmrmr… ¡Albus, deja de acariciarte ahí! Mmrmmmrrmrr…

No había duda, el sombrero hablaba dormido, y ni despertarlo, corrían los rumores de que se ponía de mal humor y que tal ves pudiese darle un paro cardíaco si se le despertaba de repente; y no iba a ser el, quien se echara otra muerte encima…. Harry dio algunos pasitos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Cuando alcanzó la estancia más arriba, empezó a escuchar "ruidos extraños" al parecer se trataba de dos hombres… Podía saber a ciencia cierta quienes eran, pero unas sombras en la pared lo hicieron pensar dos veces antes de fisgonear.

-¡¿Quieres más lechuguita?!

_¡La voz de Severus Snape! _… Luego otra voz contestó:

-Sí, sí, más lechuguita…. Yom, Yom… Ahhhh, Huuuu…

_¡La voz del director! _

-¿Mas… tomate? –Esta ves, el sonido de Severus, era jadeante…

¿Qué asquerosidades estaban haciendo esos dos? –La mente pervertida y calenturienta de Harry comenzó a trabajar a miles de revoluciones por segundo, y si era cierto lo que estaba pensando… Entonces eso no se lo iba a perder. Trató de asomarse, pero para no variar, la repisa donde se apoyó con las manos para asirse hacia el frente, se vino abajo y varias pilas de libros se le fueron encima, sepultándolo.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí¡? –Grito el sombrero seleccionador, saliendo de sus "dulces y húmedos sueños"

Severus y Albus, dejaron de de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron con cuatro varitas en mano, este… quiero decir… ¡Dos! Dos varitas en mano (las otras no les puedo decir que eran, aunque ya se lo imaginan)

Cuando llegaron a la parte baja, sólo podían ver un montón de libros tirados por todas partes, pero ningún sospechoso a la vista…

-¿Viste a alguien entrar, sombrero seleccionador?

_Im too sexy… _

Preguntó Severus-Sexy-Snape, caminando orgulloso encima del desorden, y Harry, que no que ya no quería ser descubierto, -"Por aquello del fisgón"-se tuvo que aguantar los pisotones de su profesor… Su hermosa cara, tomó varias formas grotescas en varios segundos de aplastamiento.

-Er, no… No vi a nadie… jeje-Risitas nerviosas.

-¿No te habrás quedado dormido de nuevo, verdad?- Severus Sexy Snape, le dirigió su mirada número 34 "El hacha diabólica"

Y el sombrero, como que no queriendo la cosa, se puso a silbar una canción.

-¡Que raro! Los libros no pudieron haberse caído solos- Decía Albus Dumbledore, acariciándose su barba blanca… -¡Oh! Ya veo… Tenemos un invitado Severus… ¡Levantatus, todititus los libritus! Un hechizo marca ACME para esos casos; y de inmediato, todo volvió a la normalidad; revelando a Harry totalmente aplastado.

-¡Potter! –Dijo sensualmente Severus y le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

Harry lo miró con recelo, ¿En verdad no se habría dado cuenta de que el estaba debajo de todo? Tal ves una venganza….Pero aceptó el ofrecimiento y se levantó cubierto de polvo.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita Harry?-Dijo el anciano calenturiento.

-Este, bueno… Yo venía… a… Pero si están ocupados, vengo otro día… -Harry no podía soportar verlos totalmente en pelotas, y más al viejo…

_Ya ni la friega el vejete, ¿Qué no le da vergüenza enseñar sus miserias? Y Snape, con qué poquita cosa se consuela, debe estar muy urgido el pobre hombre.- _Pensó en un dos por tres el ojiverde.-

Dio la media vuelta para hacer la graciosa huída, pero fue abruptamente detenido por el brazo…

-Ejeee ejele… ¿A dónde cree que va? Usted no pone un pie fuera de aquí. Ya que nos ha interrumpido la clase de anatomía geriátrica, podemos invitarle a una clase se anatomía… Juvenil- Severus tomó de la cintura a Harry, como la primera ves, y puso su cara muy cerca de la del chico… Harry volvió a sentir cosquillitas en "aquellito" que tanto quería…

_Im too sexy… _

-Ejem, Ejem… Sevy… ¿te has olvidado de que estoy aquí presente?-Albus estaba celoso- Er… ¡Harry! Creo que debe ser muy importante eso que quieres decirnos… Ven, sube estaremos más cómodos.

_¡Oh es una lástima que no pueda moverme de mi lugar!, no podré ver lo que le harán a Potter, como siempre debo quedarme aquí, sin poder moverme Un día de estos me haré aparecer patas y alas_.-El sombrero también tenía su lado Vouyerista

El chico pudo quitarse de encima esas escurridizas manos de Severus y siguió al director. Y lo que alcanzó a ver (Antes que Dumbledore los hiciera desaparecer en el acto) lo dejó impactado…

Cadenas

Fuetes

Muñecos de plástico con la boca abierta.

¿Dildos? ¡PLOP! O-o

-Disculparás el desorden Harry, pero en un momento lo arreglo… ¡FREGOTEGO! –Es muy útil Harry, deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando en casa de tus tíos-Comentó Albus- Ahora sí, siéntate y dime que sucede.

Aún seguía desnudo, así que Harry tuvo que imaginárselo con ropa. Traje azul marino y moño rojo, grande y feo como acostumbrara su tío. Severus se colocó detrás de el, muy pegado a su espalada, frotando "cierta" parte en su cuerpo.

-Bueno… ¡Hemos descubierto la guarida secreta del vampiro violador! –Les soltó la noticia de golpe. Ya que Severus le había "agarrado una nalga por detrás" muy discretamente.

-¡Oh eso es una excelente noticia! Y cuando te refieres a "Hemos" hablas de ti y de… ¿?-Dijo en tono serio Albus.

-Er, ¡De Draco y yo…! -Otro pellizco en su nalga derecha- ¡Y traje algunas pruebas!

Sacó los libros de su mochila y los extendió en la amplia mesa.

-Mmm, esto es muy interesante, en verdad interesante… Albus tomó el ejemplar "_-Agrande sus órganos reproductores, y sea la envidia de los demás". _Y lo apartó; luego tomó los demás y analizó breves segundos.-Creo que nuestra criatura de la noche, es una criatura que se ha convertido así mismo en un vampiro…

-¡¿Habla en serio?!-Respingó Severus-sexy-Snape. ¿Cómo lo sabe a ciencia cierta?

-¿Se olvida que soy el mago más poderoso? Ejem, Yo lo sé casi todo… Y digo casi, porque me falta descubrir la identidad del mismo… Y la finalidad de su transformación.

_La finalidad… está más que obvio tarado… -_Volvió a pensar Harry

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer profesor? ¡Estoy harto de tener que cuidarme! El maldito conjuro sirvió para un carajo y los calzones que hicieron Fred y George también fueron un fiasco… Si no me cree, pregúntele a Malfoy, el vampiro estuvo a punto de atravesarlo.

Albus miró a un oscuro rincón, ahí estaban los que había comprado "furtivamente", y que ya no le servían de nada. Im too sexy, se había encargado de eso "personalmente en persona". (Juar juar que pleonasmo me aventé)

_Potter aún es virgen _-Pensó Severus maliciosamente.-

-¿Dónde fue que encontraste estos libros? Dime el lugar exacto…

-Verá profesor, llegamos de pura casualidad. Huíamos del vampiro y de Peeves… -¡Que ya no podrá atestiguar!- ya que también cayó… Murió por segunda vez el pobre… ¡Fue un descuartizadero! Una pierna por aquí, otra por allá, su "pilín acullá"

-¡No me dé tantos detalles Harry, con eso es suficiente!... Y continúe…

-Era muy parecido al bosque prohibido, un lugar abarrotado de árboles inmensos y después… Una cueva nauseabunda. Dentro hay un laboratorio de pociones-Miró de reojo Severus, que puso cara de "yo no fui"- Estaban esos libros que le traje y… Varias pertenencias de sus víctimas… Ahí pasa la noche.

-Creo saber dónde es el sitio… Un lugar paralelo al bosque… Un lugar solitario, un buen escondite. _Cómo no se me ocurrió antes de… _

-¿Entonces que hará? ¿Le tenderá una emboscada? ¿Lo capturará? ¿Lo matará con una estaca?-Harry parecía histérico.

-Haremos un plan… Severus reúne a todos los profesores en el gran comedor. Indícales a los desperfectos, Er… Prefectos. Que todos los alumnos tomarán sus alimentos en su sala común. No saldrán de ahí hasta nuevo aviso… Pero antes que nada ¡Vístete! Y... en cuanto a ti Harry… Te llamaré más tarde, junto con el joven Malfoy. Puedes retirarte.

-Ah, está bien… Es lo mejor… _Ya no soporto estar más tiempo aquí, huele a pescado… _

-¡Potter!

_Im too sexy _

Habló Severus Snape, antes que Harry cruzara la puerta-.

-Después de que Albus hable con mi ahijado con usted, lo espero en mi despacho. Necesito saber exactamente la clase de pociones que vio en esa cueva que menciona, será un dato importante… jeje

_¡Gulp! _E-está bien… Yo ya me voy… ¡Enseguida!

Harry salió velozmente del despacho.

-¡AGARRENLO QUE ES RATEROOO! (o sea Ladrón jiji) –Gritó el sombrero seleccionador, cuando sintió el aire que Harry hizo al pasar por ahí, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

**OoOoOoO**

En un dos por tres, estaba ya al pié del retrato de la señora gorda, que ya ni estaba tanto, puesto que se había puesto a dieta…

-¡Pastel de chocolate! –Dijo la contraseña-.

-¡Oh Merlín! Que alguien la cambie… ¡Alguien debe odiarme! Pero pasa queridito… Pasa… ¡Dios! pastel de delicioso chocolate, de fresa, de zarzamora… ¡Oh, que pena!

La puerta se cerró detrás de el… La sala todavía seguía semidesierta, sólo Hermione estaba sentada leyendo una revista y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su amigo y hablaba en voz alta… Se le acercó por detrás para curiosear…La chica estaba viendo una revista de chismes del espectáculo muggle...

-Después de la era de DiCaprio creo que este otro ejemplar me vendrá muy bien…

Como bien había dicho, mandó de regreso a DiCaprio... De recuerdo se quedó con una truza marca TITANIC; ésta ya descansaba, dentro de un cajón, junto con otras decenas de calzones apestosos de hombre, "con sello de garantía" (o sea popó jaja) y otros de mujeres; claro ejemplo, uno rojo que tenía bordadas las letras GW. (Ya sabrán quien fue… era lógico, siempre supe que bateaba por la izquierda) Ahora tenía entre manos al actor galán del hombre migraña… Ejem… Del hombre araña…

-¡Hola!-Le dijo detrás del oído. Y Hermione brincó del susto.

-H- ¡Harry! No te escuché llegar… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí parado?

-El suficiente… -Hermione se puso de mil colores-.

-Este… ¡Dónde estuviste toda la noche Harry! –Cambió bruscamente el tema-. ¡No llegaste a dormir! ¿Estuviste haciendo otra de tus acostumbradas salidas nocturnas? ¿Con todos los peligros que hay? ¡Voy a tener que bajarte puntos!

-¡Ah! estuve corriendo por mi vida y mi virginidad, tú sabes, el vampiro violador y esas cosas… ¡Nada del otro mundo…¿Satisfecha?-Dijo molesto, en algunas ocasiones la tipa se quería pasar de lista, fiscalizando las acciones de los demás.

-¡HARRY! ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Estás bien? Te hizo… Bueno… Tú sabes…

-¡Estoy aquí, charlando contigo, eso contesta tu pregunta! Ahora si me permites, voy a mi cuarto…

-¡Por cierto Harry, Ron ha estado muy raro! Ojalá tu puedas ayudarlo… Fred y George le han estado dando varios hechizos de toques eléctricos toda la mañana, pero no reacciona. Está perdido en el limbo.

-¿Ron? _Upss, ¿habrá sido por la ropa de vieja que le aventé? ¿Se habrá traumado?-_Ahora subo a verlo…

Entró al cuarto, y encontró a Lee Jordan, Neville, Seamus, Dean y a Fred y George. El moreno le tenía sujetos los brazos a Ron, Neville una pierna, Dean la otra, y los gemelos, encima del pobre pelirrojo lanzándole hechizos a diestra y siniestra… Seamus, solamente de fisgón.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué cosa están haciéndole al pobre Ron?-Dijo asustado Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, sabemos lo que hacemos, somos sus hermanos… ¡En un momento dejará de decir…!

-¡YO QUIERO A MI SEVY! ¡YO QUIERO A MI SEVY!

-Eso precisamente… Lleva horas diciendo lo mismo- Contestó Neville.

-Creemos que está embrujado por Snape, es por eso que Fred y George están tratando de encontrar el contra hechizo….-Afirmó Lee Jordan.

_Menos mal que no fue mi culpa-Pensó Harry aliviado._

-Y… ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Se acercó Harry para curiosear mejor. Ron estaba completamente verde del rostro y se contorsionaba como cirquero.

-¡Sal de este cuerpo maldito! ¡Ahhh! no me saque la lengua maleducado…-Decía con todas sus fuerzas George. ¡Traigan el agua bendita!

-¡Arggggssshhlp! –Era el único sonido gutural que hacía Ron, después de una buena zarandeada de hechizos ridículos, para después continuar con su: ¡YO QUIERO A MI SEVY!

**OoOoOoO**

Por su parte, un rubio despampanante se había metido en su habitación, y no había habido poder humano que lo sacase de ahí. Por más que rogaron Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Zabini, siempre obtuvieron la misma respuesta…

-¡Váyanse a la &$&$! ¡Quiero estar solo!

Y cuando Draco Malfoy se enfadaba ¡Cuidadito! Así que le dejaron de molestar.

_¡Maldito Potter! Me ha hecho quedar en ridículo… Pero ésta se la pienso cobrar muy caro… ¡Me dijo Gay! Y bueno… ¡Sí lo soy! ¡Pero que le importa! Además… Se metió sin mi consentimiento a mi cuarto… ¡El muy maldito ya sabe mi secreto! Ahora me tiene en sus manos… Seguramente se va a querer cobrar a la mala… ¡Le va a decir a todo el colegio! No, eso no puedo permitirlo… ¡Tengo que hacer algo y pronto! _

Draco Malfoy parecía León enjaulado…

_Tendré que hablar con el… Saber sus condiciones… ¿Humillarme ante el? ¡NUNCA! Pero… Sería peor la humillación, de que todos me señalasen con el dedo… ¡No me quitaría de encima a Goyle! Ese si es un homosexual declarado… ¡Podría infiltrarse en mi cuarto mientras duermo y…! Adiós virgencito… ¡Merlín! Y con el tonelaje que se carga… Podría sufrir del síndrome de aplastamiento ¿Qué debo hacer? … Ni modo… iré a buscar a Potter… Aún en contra de mis principios. _

Salió de su elegante cuarto, y sin dar explicaciones traspasó la puerta de su sala común. Después de aparentar calma y de insultar a cuanto chamaco puberto se encontraba en su camino, pudo averiguar-bajo amenazas a un chico de primero- dónde se localizaba la sala común de Griffyndor, ahora debía buscar la manera de hacer salir a Harry sin levantar más sospechas.

Oculto detrás de una armadura, esperó pacientemente hasta que alguien dijese la contraseña y saliera… ¡Se trataba de una chica! Así que la tomó por sorpresa y haciendo uso de su encanto Malfoy, la sedujo, unos cuantos arrumacos y la chica ya estaba perdida. Gracias a eso, le convenció de mandar un recadito a Potter…

-Dile que Hagrid necesita verlo urgentemente en la lechucería. ¡Y cuidadito y se te va la boca mugrosa! No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, y si así fuere… Ya sabes lo que te espera.

Palabra por palabra, le fue entregado el recado Harry, quien estaba ya todo sudado y tumbado en un sillón, por haber tratado de ayudar en la "rehabilitación de Ron" pero hasta el momento todo había sido en vano. Seguía con la misma frasecita.

Pensó seriamente en ir a tomar un baño antes de ir a la lechucería, pero el mensaje decía urgente y conociendo a Hagrid, todo podía suceder… Cuando llegó, las lechuzas parecían dormir ¿Dónde estaba el semigigante? ¿Y la urgencia?

-Creo que me tomaron el pelo… ¡Aquí no hay nadie!

-¿Y yo que soy Potter? "¿algo más del agradable paisaje y aroma lechucil"?

-¡DRACO!- El corazón de Harry comenzó a bombear más sangre a su cerebro y a "ciertas partes más" _Después de todo él vino a mí… ¿seguirá molesto conmigo? _

-Malfoy para ti… Ejem… Mira Potter, sin darle vueltas al asunto… ¿qué vas a pedir a cambio de tu silencio?

-¿Silencio? No te entiendo…-Le dijo acercándose.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! Se perfectamente que tu plan es ponerme en evidencia… ¿Cuánto quieres por olvidar lo que sabes? Estoy dispuesto a darte una suma razonable.

_Así que Draco piensa que lo voy a delatar… Mmm esto puede ser una buena oportunidad… Muajaja. Lo voy a hacer sufrir un rato. _

-Bien, bien, Malfoy… Si no quieres que revele tu gran secreto… Deberás pagarme.

-¡Cuánto Potter!-Draco sacó un saco, donde tintineaban varias monedas.

-No estoy hablando de dinero… Malfoy.

-¿A-Ah no? –Tragó saliva.

-No… Lo que yo pido a cambio de mi silencio, no se puede comprar con dinero… Y lo que yo quiero es… Poder… acariciar tu cuerpo desnudo por un rato, y… Besarte… -Habló muy, pero muy seductoramente.

_Tienes que caer Dragoncito. _

-¡¿QUE?! No hablarás en serio. Es una broma.

-Me pagarás, como se dice vulgarmente, con "cuerpomático" ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?

-Estás volviendo a jugar sucio Potter… -Draco ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Bien, dado que no estás dispuesto; me voy… Que pases buenos días Malfoy… Si es que puedes. Disfruta tu último día de anonimato….

Harry sabía que Draco estaba desesperado y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no verse descubierto. Ahí tomaba ventaja; porque nunca cruzó por su mente delatarlo. Lo amaba y lo deseaba mucho, como para ponerlo en evidencia. De haberlo querido hacer, lo hubiese hecho meses atrás.

-¡Espera Potter! T-Tú ganas… Haré lo que me pides…

Harry pudo controlarse ¡Draco había aceptado! ¡Iba a estar desnudo ante el!

Draco por su parte, abrió su túnica, y la tiró por un lado, luego siguió con la corbata. Las demás prendas las fue quitando más despacio; en realidad nunca se había desnudado ante nadie, mucho menos delante de un chico… ¡Y que chico!

A Harry comenzó a darle calor…

_¡Uffs que calor hace aquí! Tráiganme un costal de hielo… Me quemo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se quita lo demás? _

-Potter, no puedo seguir… Tendrás que hacer el resto tú… Yo… simplemente… ¡Anda! Cóbrate-.Después, cerró los ojos, esperando la estocada del Griffyndor.

_No puedes ser tan ruin Harry… Ya lo has ridiculizado… Aunque tiene un cuerpo de antología… ¡Dios mío! Es un bombón… ¡Que no vaya a salir al Sol o se me derretirá! _

_&&_

**¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? ¿Vas a cumplir tus mas anhelados sueños? Jejeje ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**OoOoOoO**

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Simplemente unas observaciones respecto a los pintores jeje, ojalá hayan sabido a quienes me refería y si es así, decirles que no tienen nada que ver con los cuadros que puse… Simplemente se me ocurrió poner sus nombres jajaja… ADIOS.**


	7. 7

**Otro capítulo más… No será muy divertido, pero creo que a algunas personitas les va a gustar MUAJAJAJA. (Por aquello de éste mes Di amooor) Si lo leen, sabrán por que lo digo. Sólo una mini probadita de lo que podría pasar… Juar juar. Weno pos les dejo. Saludos a todos y todas. Gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que siempre los tomo en cuenta.**

"**FELIZ MES DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD"**

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**OoOoOoO**

-Potter, no puedo seguir… Tendrás que hacer el resto tú… Yo… simplemente… ¡Anda! Cóbrate-.Después, cerró los ojos, esperando la estocada del Griffyndor.

_No puedes ser tan ruin Harry… Ya lo has ridiculizado… Aunque tiene un cuerpo de antología… ¡Dios mío! Es un bombón… ¡Que no vaya a salir al sol o se me derretirá_

¡Qué estás esperando maldito Potter! Acabemos de una buena vez con esto…

Draco, a pesar de todo seguía con los ojos cerrados, y Harry, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pareciese que se había sacado el premio gordo de la lotería… Por fin se armó de valor y se fue acercando muy despacio… Ahora ya estaba frente a frente. El rubio era un poco más alto, pero no representaba mayor dificultad.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasar uno de sus dedos por los labios de Draco… Todo el contorno. Estos eran delgados y finos. El Slytherin comenzó a sudar ligeramente y a temblar un poco. Harry pudo percibirlo, y entonces sus sospechas fueron confirmadas… Sabía que Draco era virgen, pero el estremecimiento del contacto con sus dedos le indicó que JAMAS había sido "acariciado" por otro hombre…Entonces se alejó, no estaba bien aquello… No tenía el derecho de robarle una parte de su inocencia.

-Draco… No puedo hacerlo. No me corresponde… El día que llegues a besar y acariciar a alguien, será porque realmente lo amas y viceversa… Será mejor que me vaya… No deben vernos juntos.

Harry salió presuroso de la lechucería, y fue cuando Draco abrió su bello par de ojos grises. ¡No podía creer que Potter hubiese desaprovechado esa oportunidad! Pero le agradeció internamente…

_Después de todo, no eres tan aprovechado… Cara rajada…Pero aún así… No te paso… a veces eres tan… ¡Bah! Mejor lo olvido…_

Tomó las prendas de vestir que había dejado tiradas en la paja y también salió. Y fue directamente hasta su sala común. ¡Estaba atiborrada de estudiantes! Fue cuando se enteró que estaba prohibido salir de ahí hasta nuevo aviso… Pero que lo esperaba Albus Dumbledore a las dos de la tarde en el despacho… ¡Sin falta!

Pansy, que comía una ensalada, se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, comentario que le causó mucha molestia al rubio. El resultado: Un empujón; y la chica fácil cayó en las piernas porcinas de Gregory Goyle, que no desaprovechó oportunidad para meter "mano" y Parkinson, tan calenturienta que es, ya se imaginarán la clase de espectáculo que comenzaron a hacer…

Draco subió hasta su cuarto y se encerró; todavía seguía nervioso por lo de la lechucería; estuvo a punto de caer en una trampa mal hecha de su parte. Pero al menos ahora podía respirar tranquilo, su secreto estaría a salvo por el momento…

_No se por qué confío en el maldito Potter… Pero ¡Hay de el, si se le afloja la lengua! El Aveda Kedavra se va a quedar cortito, comparado con lo que le haría…_

**OoOoOoO**

Harry llegó de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio, cabizbajo, pero feliz consigo mismo, por abstenerse de… Aprovecharse del Rubio de oro…

_Creo que dormiré un rato… Estoy muerto de cansancio… la nochecita en la guarida de vampiro me ha dejado sin fuerzas. Aunque valió la pena. Draco Malfoy me besó…Aunque haya dicho que lo hizo para taparme la boca… ¡Cómo no! _

Pero… ¡OH SORPRESA! La sala común también estaba abarrotado de Griffyndors apostados al pié de la escalera de los chicos. ¿Habría una especie de reunión¿Por qué tanta gente? Entonces se acercó a Colin Creevy para preguntarle…

¿Hey porqué tanto escándalo¿Que hacen todos aquí?

-Estamos apostando… ¿Quieres entrarle? 24 Sickles.

¿Apostando¿Y se puede saber el motivo de la apuesta?

Y en ese momento otro grito desgarrador…

¡YO QUIERO A…..!

Y enseguida otro más…

¡YO QUIERO A…!

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Harry… Apostamos cuánto tiempo tardará Ron en omitir la palabra que sigue. La palabra Sevy-hizo mueca de asco- tardó alrededor de unos 15 minutos, y la palabra "Mi" 13 minutos… Ahora viene la…

¡Ya sé! No tienes porqué decírmelo…

Molesto, hizo a un lado a todos y subió de dos en dos la escalera de caracol… Cuando atravesó la puerta, el panorama seguía igual o peor. Ron parecía un cadáver viviente, lánguido, lánguido… ¡Hasta tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos! Y Fred y George, seguían encima de el…

-Antes… que vuelvas… a preguntar… Harry… Quiero que sepas… Que esto tardará… pero que Ron… volverá a hacer… el mismo de… siempre… O dejamos de llamarnos como… nos llamamos…

Los gemelos eran un mar de sudor, pero que Neville eficientemente procuraba quitar de inmediato con un pañuelo. Ya hasta le estaba agarrando gusto al trabajito. Seamus, ya se había cansado y se había puesto a leer "Play witch" en el rincón de su cama y Dean… Bueno, ya no estaba, quien sabe a dónde jodidos se había ido.

_¡YO QUIERO A…..! _

-Creo que deben dejarlo descansar, no se les vaya a pasar la mano y salga peor… ¿Dónde está Hermione?

_¡YO QUIERO A…..! _

-Ni idea… Hace rato que no le vemos el polvo… ¿para qué la querías-Contestó George, sobándose el dedo anular de la mano, ya que Ron en un momento de lucidez, le había mordido.

-Mmm, no por nada… Quería preguntarle unas cosas, pero creo que ya se dónde debe de estar… O más bien dicho, con quien… _Pobre, lo compadezco._

-Por cierto, vino "NalGonagall" debes estar en el despacho del anciano a las 2:00 PM, caso de extrema urgencia…. ¿Ahora en qué lío te metiste pillín- Habló Fred.

-Ah, en ninguno… Sólo vamos a hablar sobre el vampiro violador…-Dijo como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

El silencio se hizo… Todos voltearon a ver a Harry simultáneamente con la boca más abierta que la máscara de "Scream" Neville, como que no quiere la cosa, se aferró más al cinturón de su pantalón, como para corroborar que su calzón estuviese en el sitio correcto.

¿Por qué me miran así¿Dije algo malo?

¡Y lo dices tan fácil¿No te da miedo- Susurró Neville.

-No, ya no le tengo miedo… Bueno, Emm, sí, un poco… Pero pronto caerÂ?ya sabemos dónde se esconde! Draco y yo lo descubrimos…. Ejem… Er, casualmente…. Pasábamos por ahí… Ejem… Pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabrá que hacer, después de todo no es tan imbécil, tiene cara de idiota no lo voy a negar, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo.

¡Estupendo, es una buena noticia! Podremos dormir tranquilos –gritaron con júbilo. Sobre todo Longbotton.

-Pero les tengo una mala noticia… Fred, George… Sus calzones no sirvieron de nada… El vampiro sabe magia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo… El cinturón de Malfoy cayó estrepitosamente al piso… Por poco y me gana… Este, quiero decir… Por poco y lo mata.

¡Ah! ya lo sabíamos… Me refiero a que la magia dura solo unos minutos… Todavía no encontramos un hechizo que lo haga durar más… je¡Pero el negocio fue todo un éxito! Cuando salgamos de vacaciones nos daremos la gran vida con los galeones recaudados.

Neville puso cara de bebé regañado, dejó de hacer su labor y se fue a encerrar en su cama… ¡El había comprado el calzón! Y los gemelos le habían engañado. Se sentía defraudado y molesto a la vez, ya que tuvo que romper su cochinito para sacar sus ahorros ¡Y con el trabajo que le había costado atraparlo! Fue muy escurridizo el pobre animal. Pero al final de cuentas, sucumbió. RIP.

-Creo que deben devolverle el dinero a Neville… Por lo menos. A lo demás que se los lleve el demonio…

¡Lo pensaremos…! .-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono- Ya tenemos planes para el dinerito… Pero algo podremos hacer.

¡YO QUIERO¡YO QUIERO!

¡Ahhhh, una palabra menos…¡Vamos avanzando! Aunque suena muy sugestivo… ¡A trabajar más rápido hermanito! Por que si no, tendremos a muchos estudiantes queriéndole hacer la faena al pecas…

¡YO QUIERO¡YO QUIERO- el pelirrojo seguía sacando la lengua y moviendo la pelvis.

Y Harry escuchó claramente, como en la parte de abajo, se cobraban las apuestas…

**OoOoOoO**

La hora pico… Este… la hora cero llegó, cuando Harry llegó hasta la puerta del despacho del vejete, ya le estaban esperando. Draco ya había llegado y estaba parado en el rincón con los brazos cruzados. McGonagall, y Snape separados uno del otro (Esos dos se odiaban, mas bien la vieja odiaba a Severus; cuentan las lenguas viperinas, que la profesora quiso "Todo con Severus y este le dijo "Nones") Y Dumbledore comiéndose un chicle de hierbabuena fresca, haciendo bombas de varios tamaños y formas. Cuando el chicle gritó "Basta, ya no tengo sabor, déjame salir" el anciano tomó la palabra…

-Me alegra verlos a todos aquí… Sobre todo a ustedes –Refiriéndose a Draco y Harry- Los profesores y yo, ya hemos decidido cómo actuar. Hemos trazado un plan, que estamos seguros que no fallará… Malfoy, Potter, ustedes tendrán una labor importante en éste asunto… Dado que son de los mejores alumnos que tiene el colegio, en cuanto a defensa contra las artes oscuras y aparte son… Vírgenes…

Draco respingó ¡Estaba seguro que Potter estaba más quemado que Juana de Arco! Y Harry no hallaba dónde esconderse; el teatrito se le había caído. Ahora su rubio sabía la verdad… Adiós a las poses de Don Juan, era igual ó menos inexperto que el... Desde dónde estaba parado, pudo ver que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada y le decía moviendo los labios:

_¡Me las vas a pagar Potter_- El ojiverde tragó saliva.

Pero Snape ¡estaba más que contento…_Im too sexy, _sabía ahora que ambos estudiantes, nunca había agarrado el bate, y no habían sido ponchados en la primera entrada! De solo pensar en tenerlos en su lecho de amor, se le hizo agua la boca… Más bien, se le hizo OCEANO.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo… Ya que son vírgenes, serán un buen señuelo para poder atraer al vampiro, directamente a la trampa…

?QUEE- Gritaron Draco y Harry.

-Vamos, no pongan esas caras chicos… Con gusto nos ofreceríamos como voluntarios, pero nosotros ya no podemos darnos el lujo de… Ejem… Con decirles que cada mes, me compro túnicas nuevas para poder "estrenar algo" ¿Ya entendieron? O se los explico con lujo de detalles…

-Pero… Pero… No creo que sea buena idea… ¡El vampiro sabe magia¡La varita no sirve de nada! Y si todo falla… ¡Nos matarÂ?Nos violará Y no se cuánta cosa más… Yo no quiero terminar como Peeves, todo descuartizado…. Me rehúso… Yo no me prestaré a su jueguito…

-Draco… ahijadito…- Severus se le acercó y le pasó su mano por todo su bello y pálido rostro- Te olvidas que no estarás solo… Tendrás la ayuda de Nalgo… Digo de McGonagall, la mía por supuesto…y la de Albus…

Draco pudo darse cuenta (No lo había notado antes el muy bobo) que su padrino vestía muy "rarito"

_¿Y yo, estoy pintado ó qué? _Pensaba Harry molesto. Snape le estaba "tocando su mercancía" léase Draco… Y su mirada lasciva no le gustaba para nada.

Draco se apartó de inmediato de su padrino… "Por si las dudas"

-Vuelvo a repetirles que todos nuestros movimientos están fríamente calculados, nada puede fallar… Harry¿Tú que opinas?

-Bueno… Ciertamente Draco tiene razón, el vampiro sabe magia… Y no sabemos hasta que grado pueda utilizarla. Er… Por que mejor…. ¿No podríamos utilizar a Neville como carnada y nosotros ayudar en lo demás?

?Longbottom también es virgencito? Er…. ¡No, Potter! No podemos utilizar al bueno para nada de Neville, echaría todo a perder; es tan tonto, que el mismo podría quitarse la virginidad en un descuido- Severus quiso componerle-.

¿Profesora McGonagall? Está muy callada… Quisiéramos escuchar su opinión al respecto… Tenemos o no tenemos razón en usar a estos chicos como carnada…

-Albus… Haz lo que se te dé la gana… Yo sólo… ¡QUIERO VER SANGREEEE¡Matar¡Desgarrar! Y… ¡Oh! Perdonen, es que me aventé la película de la cámara secreta y se me quedó muy grabada la frase del basilisco jeje… En fin… Por ésta vez, cederé. Te doy la razón…

-Gracias Minerva… Recuérdame darte un aumento de sueldo… Entonces… Draco, Harry, por mayoría de votos… De 4 contra 2 (¿De dónde salió el 4?) Permanecerán aquí hasta que anochezca… ¡Y NO QUIERO REPROCHES! –Albus lazó la voz, cuando vio que los muchachos querían replicar- Sé que están molestos… Pero véanlo de éste modo… Serán los salvadores del colegio, la gente hablará de ustedes… ¡Serán recordados por siempre!

-De mí ya hablan profesor… -Contestó prontamente Harry- Y créame que no quiero más fama… Con la que tengo me basta. Así que por mí no se preocupe…

¡Oh¡Qué modestia la tuya Potter…! Hasta me vas a hacer llorar –Draco estaba entre asustado y enojado.-.

-Bien, bien… Ya no hablemos más del asunto. A las 6 en punto partiremos hacia el boque paralelo prohibido. Draco, Harry, en un momento les traerán sus alimentos, recuerden que barriga llena, corazón contento… ¡PLOP!

Minerva y Albus desaparecieron, pero Severus aguantó un poco más su desaparición…

-Después de ésta aventura virginal… Los espero en mi despacho… ¡sin falta! Jejejeje ¡PLOP!

**OoOo**

Y el silencio se hizo… Draco y Harry se miraron, pero no dijeron una sola palabra. Se retiraron cada uno a un rincón, simulando serenidad. Pero después de cinco minutos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, corrieron a la puerta del despacho para tratar de abrirla con un simple Alohomora, pero Nop… No se abrió… ¡LA VENTANA! … Tampoco… ¡LA CHIMENEA! Menos…

¡Maldición¡No pueden hacerme esto! –Gruñía Draco furioso¡Tantos años guardándome, como para que en un dos por tres, me salgan con que seré el héroe del año! Que se metan su heroísmo por donde les quepa… ¡No serviré de carnada! Le diré a mi padre… Seguro que ahora si echarán al vejete del colegio… ?Tú que me ves Potter?

-Yo tampoco quiero servir de carnada… Así que se me ha ocurrido un plan…

¿Otro tan inteligente como el de la cueva¡OLVIDALO! Piensa en singular Potter, no contarás conmigo.

-Si resulta, ambos saldremos de éste aprieto… Sólo hay que… Bueno…Necesito de tu ayuda Draco. Si no quieres ser violado por el vampiro… Al igual que yo…. Lo menos que podemos hacer es… "Entregarnos mutuamente"

¡Ja! Que cómodo me saliste… Ya sabía que saldrías con eso… ¡Siempre los has deseado Potter¿Verdad? –Draco le encaró.

-No puedo negártelo… Y menos en estos momentos tan delicados. Siempre me has gustado y creo que he comenzado a amarte. Antes me atraías físicamente, pero las cosas han cambiado. Estoy enamorado de ti Draco…

¡No- Draco palideció.

-Si…

¡Que no!

¡Que sí!

¡Estás mintiendo Potter! Puedo ver la mentira reflejada en tus ojos. Eres el rey de la mentira. ¡Mentiroso¡Mentiroso- El rubio regresó a su rincón hecho un ovillo. Angustiado, aturdido, incrédulo.

-No te miento Draco, es la puririta verdad… ¡Daría cualquier cosa por ti! Incluso la vida…

¡Anda! Sigue haciéndote el héroe. SAN POTTER, el héroe que vino a salvarnos… Esa frase ya me la sé de memoria ¡Y la odio! Tanto o más que a ti… ¡Vete con ese estúpido cuento a otra parte!

¡Draco! No seas necio… Razona por piedad… Si tú y yo… Hacemos, lo que te he dicho. Dumbledore no se saldrá con la suya ¿No estás cansado de ser manipulado? Si te das cuenta siempre nos echa por delante… ¿crees que le importamos¡Para nada¡Nel pastel! Nones… Lo único que quiere es capturar al vampiro violador y decir que el solito lo hizo… ¡El es, el que quiere la fama! Es un ególatra… ¿Has visto el corredor que llega hasta su despacho?

-S-si, sí lo he visto- Contestó tímidamente el rubio.

-Entonces ya sabrás de lo que hablo… Si nos viola o no nos viola, si nos mata, o si no nos mata, le vale sorbete…

_Silencio… _5, 4, 3, 2 minutos.

¡No quiero entregarme Potter! No así de ésta manera… Por primera vez en toda tu… tu miserable vida, tienes razón pero… ¡La virginidad es muy importante para mí! Y siempre pensé que la perdería en un lugar especial… Con alguien especial… Y no por éstas circunstancias.

¿Te has olvidado que yo también soy virgencito y que todavía corto las flores?

-Si pero…

-Pero nada… Estamos en las mismas.

¡Para nada Potter! No es igual… Tú dices amarme, cosa que no creo… Tú si disfrutarías con mi cuerpecito de pecado, en cambio yo… No puedo decir lo mismo. No me atraes como hombre... Nones.

-Eso no lo pensabas hace algunos meses Draco. ¿Ya te olvidaste lo de mi capa invisible ¿Eh, Malfoy? Sé tu secreto, sé que te gusto… No te soy tan indiferente, pero ese orgullo tonto que tienes, no te hace ver más allá de tu respingada nariz.

-L- Lo que dije… Lo dije por… Despecho… Por tonto… Fue mentira… No creas nada de lo que dije.

-No lo fue… Yo sé que es cierto. Tu llanto era sincero, al igual que tus palabras...

Harry se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia el rubio, que ya no tenía escapatoria (aunque en realidad no la quería jiji) y lo acorraló cerca de un librero. Volvían a estar igual de juntos que en el closet de la cueva. El ojiverde le hizo una pequeña caricia en el cabello, y lo miró tiernamente.

-Eres tan hermoso Draco… ¿Me dejas besarte? Pero darte un beso, beso… Sólo uno... Quiero sentime en el cielo.

¿Cómo es un beso… B-beso…-Preguntó ingenuamente.

-Así…

Harry cerró los ojos y muy lentamente depositó sus labios junto a los de Draco. El rubio sintió calor por dentro. Por un impulso natural trato de rechazarlo, pero Harry no lo dejó, se aferró mas a esa boca, sin ser agresivo. Dulce, gentil… ¡Tan maravilloso!

Draco estaba recibiendo su primer beso de amor; y dentro de su corazón, sabía perfectamente que así lo había soñado. Así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y le permitió más entrada a la lengua de Harry. Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del Griffyndor y apretó su cuerpo contra el. Era una escena bella, ver dos almas que creían odiarse entregarse al beso pasional y sumiso… Draco era inexperto, así que Harry le guiaba… Alumno y maestro. Cuando el ojiverde creyó oportuno, le dejó tomar aire…

Pero entonces, fue Draco quien lo atrajo hacia el, y profundizó más y más… ¡El Dragón, si que quería ponerse fogoso! Y Harry subió las manos hacia su corbata y comenzó a aflojarla…

Pero…

¡**PELIGRO¡PELIGRO¡Alerta roja¡Alerta roja!**

Uno de los cuadros había comenzado a gritar desesperado, alertando a los otros que se unieron a la comitiva; y de repente… ¡ZAS! De la nada aparecieron dos cubetas con agua fría y bañaron de pies a cabeza a los dos desprevenidos estudiantes…

¡Pero que carajos pasa aquí- Harry estaba como energúmeno.

-Es la alarma virginal de Dumbledore… -Contestó Phineas desde su cuadro¡Lo caliente hay que apagarlo de inmediato!

¡Alarma virginal mis……# polainas! Maldito viejo entrometido. Mira cómo quedé...

Draco en lugar de enojarse, se echo a reír y contagió a Harry. Y éste lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Debimos saber, que Dumbledore se las sabe de todas, todas… ¡No cabe duda que sabe más el diablo por viejo, que por diablo! Se adelantó a los hechos. Debió saber que tu y yo…

-Debió saber que debemos secarnos o nos dará una pulmonía…

Movimiento de la varita de Draco y Harry quedó completamente seco. Después hizo lo mismo con el.

-San Potter, cara rajada, el plan no funcionó- Como siempre- No podremos hacer nada más… Y no creo que vayámos a perder la virginidad con una docena de besos franceses… Creo que es tiempo de poner en marcha un plan alternativo… ¿Alguna idea?

-Ni idea… Pero… Mmm, no, no… Prefiero la carnita… Son muy duros.

¿Qué está pensando tu retorcida mente Potter?

-Ven acércate, te lo diré al oído, o si no… ¡Todos los ex directores del los cuadros le dirán a Dumbledore!

Draco se acercó y lo que le dijo Harry le hizo ponerse verde, rojo, azul, morado, amarillo…

¡NO! Eso sí que no… ¡Prefiero enfrentar al vampiro violador! Es… Denigrante… Para tu información no quiero ser actor de películas piernográficas. Va contra mis principios. No quiero… Tú sabes… ¡Dicen que vibran¡Me dolería!

-Entonces… Será como tú dices… Enfrentaremos al vampiro violador.

¡Gulp!

-Así que tendrás que pedirle a Merlín que nos haga el milagrito… Lo vamos a necesitar.

**OoOo**

El sonido de un reloj, los hizo estremecer… Acababan de dar las 3 de la tarde…Ya sólo faltaban otras tres para la hora final…

**OoOoOoO**

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Qué suceder�?**


	8. 8

**Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios bien intencionados de su parte. Me subieron mucho el ánimo, nunca esperé encontrar tantos mensajitos de apoyo… Y debo confesar que esperaba ver de algunas otras personitas, pero no fue así  Quiero pensar que no se enteraron… Anyway, vamos a la carga de nuevo. Todavía sigo triste pero con muchas ganas de terminar mis trabajos. Solo así dejo de pensar en boberías, y me encierro en mi mundo de cristal. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Graciassss**

**PD: Pistas… Muchas pistas… Si no le atinan en éste capítulo es que… Bueno. JEJEJE.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

**CAPITULO 8**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

Don diablo se ha escapado…Tú no sabes la que ha armado…Ten cuidado yo lo digo por sí…Anda por rincones y se esconde sin calzones ¡Ay mamita! No quisiera verlo así… Así…Dicen que tiene un gigantesco ¡Pirrín! Que hasta el cuerpo se me eriza…Se me pone de gallina…Imaginándolo brincando sobre mí…Por aquí, por ahí…Moviendo su tremendo pirrín… ¡Ay! Moviendo su tremendo pirrín… ¡Ay!

&&

¡Albus! Por todos los dioses… ¿Quieres dejar de cantar "eso"? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien mencionó que debíamos guardar silencio… ¡Así que basta! No soporto tus canturreos mal entonados. ¡Me vas a reventar los tímpanos!

_Im too sexy _paró la marcha hacia el bosque paralelo prohibido, para reclamarle al famosísimo director pornográfico.

Disculpa Severus, pero los nervios me juegan malas pasadas… Trataré de controlarme… ¿tienes un chicle entre tus curiosidades? Solo así podré mantenerme entretenido. Pero que no esté masticado. Me gustan los de menta, y los ácidos de limón. ¿Qué pasó, lo tienes? O me aparezco unos cuantos…Puedo convidarte.

_Por mi puedes pasártelos por el arco del triunfo…Creo que te has puesto demasiado antojadizo después de… Ejem… Ejem…_

&&

Viejo maldito… Su ácido sentido del humor me está sacando de casillas… Y todavía osa ponernos por delante; nos lleva a la boca del lobo y tan tranquilo, pensando en sus gomas de mascar… ¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene dientes!

No lo sé, tal vez sean postizos… Y Malfoy, para tu información, no nos lleva a la boca del lobo. Nos lleva a la cueva del vampiro escurridizo, violentador de traseros vírgenes…

Corrección Potter… Somos nosotros quienes los llevamos… ¿O ya lo olvidaste tan pronto? Por merlín… Cada día me sorprendo más de tu "inteligencia"

Claro que no lo olvido, solo trataba de no pensar en ello… Bueno sí lo pensaba… He imaginado algún plan para escaparnos de estos… Pseudo profesores explotadores. Pero no tengo la menor idea.

¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo Potter? Que la luz del sol ya se está ocultando. El mini vampiro colmilludo violador no tardará en salir. Y lo más seguro es que nos "olfatee" de inmediato. –Draco se tapaba disimuladamente el trasero con su mano izquierda-. Por que debe tener una nariz… ¿No? O algo parecido…

Nariz… Si, tenía una puntiaguda… ¡Espera! Espera un segundo… -El rostro de Harry se iluminó por breves instantes.

¿Falta mucho Potter? Espero que su sentido de la orientación funcione correctamente, me daría un disgusto enorme, si me sale con que vamos dando vueltas… Caminando en círculos –Preguntó _Im too sexy _con impaciencia, sacando a Harry de sus conjeturas Potterianas-.

N-No, ya nada más aquí, tras lomita, pasando éste paraje… _Si lo que estoy pensando pudiese ser verdad… entonces… _

De pronto… ruidos, crujidos de ramas secas detrás de la comitiva…

Albus -masticador de chicle-, Severus-sexy-Snape- Harry –cara rajada- y Draco- buenérrimo- Malfoy. Se quedaron parados sin moverse, como encantados, pero con todas las varitas en "firmes"

¿Quién anda…? (voz como de niña asustada) Ejem… ¿Quien anda ahí? –Preguntó Albus Dumbledore, ahora con mayor energía. Con voz de hombre. O de lo que fue alguna vez…

_Silencio…_ Pero el ruido se escuchaba más cerca.

Harry y Draco se pegaron espalda contra espalda, nacha con nacha… Cabellos con cabellos. Protegiéndose mutuamente, sin querer queriendo. Ambos sentían que todo se les caía por el miedo y los nervios, el color se fue de sus rostros… ¿se trataría del vampiro?

Im too sexy fue el primero en acercarse… Unos cuántos matorrales se mecían alegremente, con un fluido vaivén. También podían escucharse algunos murmullos indescifrables… Faltaba ya tan poco para descubrir la verdad. Unos cuántos pasitos más… Albus, a la expectativa y Draco y Harry con el alma en un hilo… Snape llegó hasta el lugar, y con un movimiento rápido, apartó las hojas dejando todo al descubierto.

¡Parkinson¡USTED?

Pansy salió toda despeinada y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Obviamente cubriéndose sus partecitas  Harry y Draco pudieron caras de… Lo que ustedes quieran… El chiste era que la Slytherin no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

¿Qué demonios está…? Esta…

Detrás de ella emergió una figura… Mitad caballo, mitad Hombre… Severus alzó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo escrutaban concienzudamente.

¡Firenze! gritó Harry enseguida y se apresuró a su encuentro. Draco corrió tras el.

Harry Potter, nos volvemos a encontrar- Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y meneando su espesa cola.

Qué bueno saber que eres tú… Pensábamos que era otra… Persona.

Sé a quien te refieres Harry Potter… El ya ha despertado ésta noche… Así lo indica Marte esquina con Júpiter.

¿Y sabes de quién se trata, bestia? –Draco lo miraba con asco- Necesitamos respuestas, y creo que tú las tienes. ¡Habla! O si no, te remorderá la conciencia por no haber salvado nuestros traseros. ¡Te caerá la maldición Malfoy! huuuuy que miedo. Arrggg.- Draco hacía como que se ahorcaba así mismo, tratando de causar impresión, pero estaba logrando justo lo contrario.

Firenze sólo movió la cabeza, algo divertido. Y Harry lo miró cejudo, como diciendo: Otra de esas y haré que te saquen del cuento…

¡OYE DRACO! No le digas Bestia a firencito… Vas a hacer que se sienta mal… Pobrecito. Tiene cara de malo, pero en el fondo es tieeerno. Y muuy romántico.

Pansy le acariciaba el lomo, y Firenze ponía ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Le gusta que lo rasque… Es muy cosquilludo… Por cierto Draco, quiero darte las gracias… Tu idea de venir a buscar al bosque prohibido las bolitas y los palitos ¡Dio resultado! Ahora soy felíz como una lombriz. He encontrado en el… Lo que en ciertas personas no pude… Jijiji. Creo que somos el uno para el otro… Ahhhh (Suspiros)

Albus Dumbledore que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, se acercó. Haciendo a un lado a Severus Sexy Snape. (Que todavía no acababa de recuperarse por la impresión) a Harry y a Draco. Observó a Pansy, luego a… A cierta cosa y…

Creo que no necesito preguntar más… Es más que obvio… Pero nos estamos desviando del punto principal. Debemos darle cacería al vampiro violador. Así que Firenze, señorita Parkinson, sigan haciendo sus porquerías en otro lado. Vamos a necesitar mucho espacio para maniobrar y no queremos fisgones rondando cerca de aquí. Vamos, vamos… Vayan a ver a que horas son en el Big ben… ¡Ushkale! Mucho ayuda el que no estorba.

Albus se notaba molesto… _¿Envidia?_

Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos… Si alguien pregunta por mí díganles que… No les digan nada… Me voy para siempre a vivir mi amor prohibido…

Pansy trepó sobre firenze, como una amazona en cueros… Este relinchó y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, haciendo retroceder a la comitiva.

Hasta luego Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy y Harry Potter… Que tengas suerte con… Tú sabrás más delante de quién hablo… Solo te diré una última cosa. "A veces la magia no es necesaria" los cosas más sencillas y superficiales pueden ser la clave… Tus pies desnudos te darán la respuesta. La esclavitud podrás volverle a quitar, si sabes donde buscar" hasta siempre…

Firenze relinchó, en todo el bosque se escuchó… Y más rápido que aprisa se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

_Nunca pensé que Parkinson tuviera tales perversiones, pero no la culpo… No la culpo… La primavera se adelanto… jeje_. –Pensó Snape.

Así que fuiste tú quien le dio la idea Draco…

No me veas con esos ojos reprobatorios Potter… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo para quitártela de encima. De todos es sabido que Pansy era una adicta sexual. Y por lo que hemos visto todos… Encontró a su media… Que decir media… A sus completas y muy redondas medias naranjas…

_¿Adicta sexual? Mmm, Hermione… ¿Todavía quedarán más con Firenze en el bosque? Creo que le pasaré el dato más tarde. Así dejará de secuestrar muggles inocentes._

* * *

&&&

Anda arañita… Ven a tejer tu telaraña conmigo… Tu viuda negra te espera.

No, no y no… No me acercaré.- Decía el desafortunado hombre migraña, quien yacía acorralado en un rincón del aula de transformaciones.

Hermione vestía un atuendo arácnido. Seis patas grandes y peludas salían de sus costados.

Anda, que te cuesta… No te va a doler. Tu solo déjate consentir. Vas a ver que te va a gustar. Déjame darte un beso con mordidita.

Hermione sonrió y dejó ver dos pares de colmillos redondos. Y el pobre infeliz del hombre dejó escapar un grito de terror.

Estás loca… Primero muerto que dejarme besar por ti. Antes preferiría dejarme del duende verde… O en el peor de los casos, del doctor Octopus.

Oye, no estoy haciendo todo éste numerito del disfraz y todo eso, como para que me salgas con que eres puro y casto. Te traje hasta aquí y no te voy a regresar sin antes haber conseguido lo que quiero, Muajaja.

Hermione, haciendo uso de sus habilidades arañísticas, saltó desde la telaraña en la que estaba colgada, tratando de enredar en su hilo al desafortunado hombre enmascarado… Pero sus sentidos arácnidos detectaron a tiempo el peligro (O sea el hombre) y saltó hacia el lado opuesto justo a tiempo.

Ja! Chúpate eso… No te voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

Eso ya lo veremos… Nadie se le va vivo a Hermione Granger…

&&

* * *

¿Todavía falta mucho Potter? –A Severus ya le estaban saliendo granos en … Los pies de tanto caminar.

Ahh que bien molesta… No, no falta mucho… Es más… Ya hemos llegado… ¿es allá adelante, no Draco¿Draco? Te estoy hablando….

Harry Potter giró su cuerpo al no recibir repuesta de su compañero. Y lo que vió le dejó la sangre helada…

Parado en la rama más alta de un árbol se encontraba una figura pequeña… Pequeña pero que daba mucho pánico. Albus y Draco lo estaba viendo, éste petrificado y al anciano le temblaba todo… Hasta la varita. Se trataba ni más ni menos que del vampiro violador. Que los miraba expectante, como si tramase algo.

Severus queriéndose hacer el valiente, se paró delante de todos ellos y le apuntó.

Muy bien maldito animal de infierno… Ha llegado tu fin… Yo Severus sexy Snape, acabaré contigo…

_Im too sexy…_

No me digas… tú y cuántos más… MUAJAJAJA. –Dijo con su voz chillona.-_¡Vaya! Creo que para poder follar a gusto debo deshacerme de estos dos primero… _

El vampiro abrió sus alas y se le fue en picada. Severus se puso en posición de ataque…

¡Vampiro, vampiro! Que por las noches volarás…

¡NO! Ese maldito conjuro no funciona… -Gritó Draco, que ya se había escondido detrás de un árbol junto con el valientísimo profesor Dumbledore.-Intente otro ataque… ¡PIENSE EN ALGO MÁS PODEROSO!

Y efectivamente, nada sucedió… Por el contrario, el vampiro rió con más fuerza. Sólo estaba provocando a Snape. Este había logrado hacerle una verónica (Y eso que no traía capote) para poder esquivarlo… Otro y otro pase… De haber estado en la plaza, le hubiesen dado oreja y rabo.

_Qué habrá querido decir Firenze con eso… Lo de la esclavitud… Y luego los pies… Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

Harry se había refugiado detrás de una piedra observando a los toros desde la barrera…

_Nariz puntiaguda… Ojos saltones… Grandes orejas… ¡Creo que ya lo tengo!_

_&&_

Oleeee, oleeeee, olee mataor.

Profesor Dumbledore ¿No se supone que usted debería estar ayudando al profesor Snape?- Draco estaba indignado. -¡HAGA ALGO!

Oleeee, Ejem, Bueno si, pero creo que se las está arreglando muy bien solo… ¿no te parece? Oleee , oleeee y más oleeee…

Severus seguía esquivando los embates del vampiro, creyéndose todo un Sexy-Torero… Hasta que el vampiro le hizo una finta, y le cambió la jugada. Ahora en lugar de atacar por la derecha, lo hizo por la izquierda y ¡ZAS! Severus cayó de na… Sentón.

MUAJAJAJAJA, ahora sí… Te tengo, vooooyyyyy…. –Abrió su boca enseñando esos grandes, apestosos y sarrosos colmillos…

Otro ataque suicida de parte del Vampiro violador… Severus veía toda su vida pasar en breves, pero fugaces momentos por su mente ¿eso era el preámbulo de la muerte¿Así se sentía? Solo alcanzó a taparse el rostro con ambas manos esperando lo peor.

Ay Severus, tenías que echarlo todo a perder… El plan alternativo…. ¡ENTRALE! –Gritó Albus y lanzó al ruedo a Draco, que para no variar estaba desprevenido, De repente se vio ahí solo, totalmente desprotegido… Bueno no taaan desprotegido. Tenía su varita.-

DRACOOOO- Ahora el grito del ojiverde al ver a su… A su… Ejem.¿Aspirante a novio? En peligro de ser ultrajado.

¡INMOBILUS!

Pensó el rubio en breves segundos y alcanzó a pegarle en un ala, al vampiro hizo piruetas en el aire y fue a embarrarse contra un árbol.

Ouch, me dieron en mi alita…. Arggg… ¡Y era la que no tenía reuma…!

Otra vez resbaló por todo el tronco hasta llegar al piso. Ahí se quedó, como mosca recién golpeada con una revista, batiendo sus alitas.

Harry se acercó de inmediato hacia Draco, que parecía haber corrido un maratón en cinco segundos. Ya que respiraba apresuradamente. ¡No podía creérselo! Le había dado al vampiro… ¿Estaba vencido?

¿Estás bien mi amor?-Preguntó Harry abrazandole..

C-creoc… Creo que sí… -Draco temblaba como gelatina mal hecha.

Bien hecho Draco… Ejem…Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú, pero yo sabía que podías hacerlo, eres un gran mago. Mis sospechas fueron ciertas Ejem…. -Dumbledore en persona, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-

Si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso… ¡Lo mandó a la guerra y sin fusil¿Acaso quería que lo violara¿Eh? Maldito cretino… ¡Se suponía que usted y el grasoso debían protegernos!

Harry quiso golpear a Dumbledore, pero fue sujetado por detrás por Severus-Sexy-Snape.

Tranquilo Potter… ¡Ay dios que ricura….! Ejem… Tranquilo… Somos personas civilizadas… Ven, vamos a hacer un ejercicio de relajación. Cuenta hasta diez.

Que ejercicio ni que nada… A este yo lo mato…

&&

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Otra vez esa risa macabra.

Harry, Severus y Dumbledore voltearon al mismo tiempo. ¡DRACO ESTABA TUMBADO EN EL PISO Y ENCIMA DE EL, EL VAMPIRO! Listo para… Para todo. Su supuesta derrota había sido una farsa y aprovechando el descuido de ese trío de idiotas, se había abalanzado hacia ese cuerpecito virgen y fogoso.

¡Por favor, no¡Harryyyyy ayúdame¡Ayúdameeee! El vampiro violador me quiere atravesar.

* * *

**OOooooOooo**

**CONTINUARA.**

**OOooooOooo**

* * *

**JAJAJA Que mala soy…**

**000000**

**La letra de la canción es la de DON DIABLO. Que canta Miguel Bosé jaja. ¿La han escuchado? Yo solo le cambié la letra.**

**Saludines.**


	9. 9

**Señoras y señores, niñas y niños- He aquí la penúltima entrega. Buaaa. Aquí se resuelve el enigma del vampiro violador. Espero que lo disfruten. Y que sigan al pendiente. **

**Gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Me da gusto saber que mis locuras le hagan bonito el día cuando las ven, y que se les olviden sus penas un par de minutos. **

**A leer pues…**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

****

Harry, Severus y Dumbledore voltearon al mismo tiempo. ¡DRACO ESTABA TUMBADO EN EL PISO Y ENCIMA DE EL, EL VAMPIRO! Listo para… Para todo. Su supuesta derrota había sido una farsa y aprovechando el descuido de ese trío de idiotas, se había abalanzado hacia ese cuerpecito virgen y fogoso.

¡Por favor, no¡Harryyyyy ayúdame¡Ayúdameeee! El vampiro violador me quiere atravesar.

MUAJAJAJA. Ahora sí se me va a hacer niñito. Te voy a dar un graaan y "profundo" mordisco MUAJAJAJAJA.- El pobre de Draco ya tenía los pantalones hasta las rodillas. O se tapaba el cuello, o trataba de que sus cositas no estuvieran al aire libre. Gran dilema¿Qué "cosa" salvar como prioridad?

¡Noo! -Gritó con desesperación el niño que revivió como tres veces. Y soltándose del abrazo sujetador (bueno "dizque" abrazo) que le estaba dando Severus-sexy-Snape, corrió a auxiliar al dueño de sus quincenas (Traducción: de su paga, duros)

¡Pagarás por todo lo que haz hecho maldito vampiro pirata¡Ya se cual es tu verdadera personalidad y ahora mismo te descubriré!- Mientras Harry gritaba éstas palabras, el vampiro detuvo su pirrín y puso cara de:

¿What¿Hablaba en serio¿De veritas, de veritas?

Mientras el vampiro violador analizaba la situación (aunque seguía encima de mi rubio adorado) Draco intentó subirse el pantalón, pero no podía. "Cierta" cosa enorme estaba de por medio ¡Y ni loco iba a "agarrarlo" para hacerlo a un lado! Era como masturbar involuntariamente a un Pony.

Por su parte, Harry se había sentado en el piso, tratando de que sus movimientos fuesen lo más rápidos posible. Se sacó un zapato y ¡UN CALCETÍN! Si, leyeron bien… ¡Un calcetín multicolor, que al juzgar por la apariencia; ya iba por la tercera puesta!

¡Atrás maldito vampiro¡RETROCEDE! –Harry ya se había acercado lo suficiente para que el vampiro viera y oliera la prenda-.

Y _Im to sexy_ y Dumbledore comprendieron todo entonces.

Ya… ¿Te das cuenta Sevy¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

¡Vooy! Así que sólo se trataba de el… Que poca abuela. Y nosotros aquí matándonos por tratar de aniquilarlo. Lo que no me explico es cómo fue que llegó a tener su "pirrín" tan grande… Es una poción muy difícil de realizar. Tanto, que ni yo he podido…

Deberías aprender… Ejem… -Dumbledore de nuevo haciéndose el inocente- Pero recuerda que son criaturas que poseen mucho poder mágico, a lo mejor el se sabe algunos trucos que tú no… No me veas así terroncito. Tengo razón. Pídele la receta en cuanto tengas tiempo.

El vampiro, al tener delante de sus grandes y redondos ojos aquella pestilente prenda de vestir; soltó un grito de dolor y se tapó el rostro con sus alas.

¡Noooo! Aleja eso inmediatamente de mi vista; no lo soporto… ¡Me derrito! Argg… Argg, y mas, arggg.- El animal ya estaba sacando humo por todo su cuerpo; como si se estuviese incendiando.

Entonces, la criatura nocturna dejó libre a Draco, quien ya estaba sufriendo de síndrome de aplastamiento y se incorporó de inmediato. Aún incrédulo por estar "completito todavía" su honra estaba intacta. Con sus manos se repasó en varias ocasiones, pero todo estaba en su lugar. Afortunadamente…

¡Gracias Harry¡Me haz salvado el trasero… Digo, me haz salvado la vida! No puedo creerlo. –Los ojitos de Draco se llenaron de lagrimitas de agradecimiento. Y es que haberse salvado de que tremendo pirrín lo atravesara, no era para menos.

No me las des todavía Draco- Me refiero a las gracias- ¡APURATE, Y PRÉSTAME OTRO CALCETÍN! Debemos tenerlo completamente domado; mientras mas olor haya, mejor. ¡DE PRISA!

Oye, los míos son de seda y no huelen… Draco se quejó.

Luego me sermoneas, apresúrate. ¡Necesito más poder!

El rubio obedeció, y entre los dos, fueron acorralando al vampiro. Este iba retrocediendo, arrastrándose por todo el camino; como si estuviera moribundo. Aún así logró llegar hasta la cueva… Pero estaba tan débil que no podía poner resistencia. Terminó por quedarse en una esquina del lúgubre y oscuro recinto; tratando de no ver el par de calcetines que lo estaban derrotando.

Piedad… Piedad… ¡No puedo soportarlo! Ya no me torturen, par de…Ejem. Par de pubertos inexpertos.

Ahora sí verdad. Pues te jodes maldito animal. Descubrí tu punto débil… Ya no lastimarás a más vírgenes. –Harry se sentía triunfante. Tenía bajo control la situación- Y ahora, regresarás a la normalidad…

¡Noo! Todo menos eso… Todo menos eso. No quiero volver a ser lo que era antes. Buaaa.

¡No llores! Que Harry no se va a compadecer de ti… Dios, que patético te ves. Y pensar que eras tú quien no me dejaba dormir por las noches, pensando que podrías meterte a mi alcoba. Cobarde… Aprovechado… Mal nacido.

¡Pam! Una pequeña patada en las nachas. Draco estaba desquitando "un poco" su ira.

¡Hey! no es mala idea Draco… Déjame probar a mí también. Quiero ver que se siente pegarle al hijo de puta.

¡Pas¡Pin¡Pan¡Pum! Ambos jóvenes traían al pobre vampiro como pelota de fútbol desinflada. Gozando de lo lindo. Pero eso sí. Los calcetines por delante; eran como la cruz y el agua bendita.

Severus-sexy-Snape; junto con Dumbledore, por lo pronto; inspeccionaban con mucho detenimiento todo lo que en la cueva había.

Mis libros; mis pociones… ¡Todo lo que había desaparecido durante años, está aquí¡Lo he vuelto a encontrar! Yujuu.

_Im too sexy,_ ya se había abalanzado hacia ellos, llenándolos de babas. (O sea, de besos nn) y caricias exageradas.

¡Cuánto los extrañé! Los hijos pródigos regresarán al hogar… ¡Ay mis cositas! Vengan con papá. No volveré a dejar que nos separen de nuevo. Muack, Muack. (Más besos)

_¡Pas¡Pin¡Pan¡Pum!_

Y tú jurabas y perjurabas que era Harry, Sevy ¿No te da vergüenza? Estuviste culpando a un inocente durante todos estos años. Te pasas de… veras.

_¡Pas¡Pin¡Pan¡Pum!_

Un momento Albus. No me negarás que en su segundo año; entró a mí dormitorio y sustrajo algunas yerbas… Al igual que en el torneo de los tres magos- Que después fueron cuatro- Para nuestra desgracia.

Ya, ya, eso ya pasó, ahora volvamos a otros asuntos… Harry, Draco. Creo que ya le "han partido la mandarina en gajos" (Traducción: que le dieron una buena paliza) al pobre animal. Si continúan golpeándolo así, lo van a matar.

Los susodichos ya estaban sudorosos de tanto golpe dado al cuerpo del vampiro. Al cual, ya le faltaba el colmillo derecho y el ojo izquierdo ya estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo y morado. Pero finalmente pararon; el viejo rabo verde tenía razón. Aunque, por mera precaución, seguían dejando a la vista los calcetines.

Eso, así me gusta… Ya descargaron su ira ¿no¿Se sienten más tranquilos?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Cómo no iba a sentirse cómodos, si sus traseros estaban sanos y salvos.

Ahora Harry, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Draco haz lo mismo que tu compañero. La verdad se rebelará completa ante nosotros. Es tiempo de que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce normal. Y otras cosas también… Ejem.

Harry se aproximó al vampiro, que ya ni se inmutó; la verdad estaba medio inconsciente, así que el ojiverde le puso su calcetín en la frente y Draco lo puso en su corazón. Fue como si se desinflara un globo. El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a transformarse de inmediato… Rebelando en cuestión de segundos a:

¡Dobby!- Gritó Severus.

El pequeño y mugriento elfo –que ya no era doméstico- después de la metamorfosis, comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos y a temblar. Como si tuviera frío. Severus lo miraba con repulsión y fastidio, Draco con cara de quererlo matar ahí mismo; Albus, sacó otro de sus tantos dulces y se lo comió como si nada pasase y Harry… Bueno el estaba normal. En el fondo ya estaba acostumbrado a que Dobby hiciese de las suyas; voluntaria e involuntariamente.

Cuando la transformación llegó a su culminación; la criatura comenzó a incorporarse. Parecía aturdido. Cuando su vista se aclaró y vio a las personas delante de él, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar las orejas, y poner sus manos detrás, en señal de sumisión.

S-S-Señor… Director… Señor Harry Potter… Dobby no quería, está muy avergonzado… Snif! Snif!

¡Claro, muy avergonzado! No me digas elfo cretino y malagradecido. Ahora vas a decir que no gozaste al violar a aquellos infelices. ¡Que te lo crea tu abuela! –Draco estaba furioso; estaba punto de darle una patada tipo Lucius Malfoy, pero Harry lo detuvo.

Pero Harry… Se merece eso y más. No merece piedad. Déjame darle otra patada y ya… ¿Puedo? Anda no seas malo, anda ¿si?…–Harry no dijo nada. Solo hizo aparecer un garrote de buen tamaño y se lo dió al elfo.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Dobby. Nosotros observaremos pacientemente. No tenemos prisa. ¡Ah! y recuerda darte una docena más, por aquella ocasión en la estación King Cross, por la bludger loca y… Por que me caes bastante mal, de hecho no te soporto… Por que existes… ¿Alguna idea más Draco?

Por supuesto… Por haber desobedecido a mi padre y haber ayudado a el cara… perdón a Harry a descubrir lo de la cámara secreta. Por que nunca me planchaste bien mi ropa, por haberle tirado el té a mi madre en su vestido nuevo y bla, bla, bla…

El elfo, tomó el garrote con manos temblorosas y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza y todo el cuerpo el mismo.

¡Dobby malo¡Dobby malo¡Dobby muy, pero muy malo!

¿Crees que sea suficiente castigo Albus? La criatura; a mi juicio, merece una pena mucho más Severa. ¿Qué opinas? Alguien debe ser el vengador de aquellos desafortunados que murieron en batalla. Recuerda un dicho muggle Dumbledore. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y… TRASERO POR TRASERO.

Si, creo que tienes razón Sevy. No es mala idea… ¿Comienzas tú, o quieres que lo haga yo?- El viejo libidinoso ya se frotaba las manos.

Seré yo Albus. ¿Qué perversidad-de esas que inventa tu calenturienta cabeza-quieres que le haga primero…?

Severus-Sexy-Snape, apareció un látigo en su mano derecho y comenzó a probarlo. Después unas cadenas y grilletes. Para finalizar un dildo. Muajaja.

_Im too sexy... (De nuevo la cancioncita pegajosa)_

¡Ah! ya lo verás, la acabo de inventar. Es una idea que te va a encantar jejeje. Pero antes, debemos enviar de regreso al colegio a Harry y a Draco. No queremos que sus ojos castos y puros, presencien esta clase de situaciones. No vaya a hacer que después tenga que pagarle a un psicólogo por lo traumados que quedarían.

Por supuesto, Albus. Envíalos de regreso a sus dormitorios, necesitan descansar… _Yo_ _después iré a hacerles una visita cordial_; _porque ese par, no irá a mi despacho como les ordené. Ya los conozco y esas miraditas que se dan uno al otro, no me dan buena pinta._

¡Dobby malo¡Dobby malo¡Dobby muy, pero muy malo!

A ver, atención… Harry, Draco. Antes que partan a entregarse a brazos de Morfeo. Quiero expresarles mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Han hecho lo que ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría. "Exponer el trasero", por tal motivo ambos serán premiados con un reconocimiento especial, por servicios al colegio. Tendrán una placa hermosa y reluciente expuesta en la sala de trofeos del colegio. Mañana por la tarde les organizaremos una fiesta en su honor¿Qué les parece?

¡Ardo en deseos de ver la placa… Profesor! No sabe las ganas que tenía de tener una–Draco como siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos- Harry volvió a quedarse callado. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe…

Bueno, ya es tarde. Necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Los enviaré directo a la cama… Que pasen buenas noches queridos y vírgenes alumnos -Antes de que Dumbledore, tronara los dedos. Draco y Harry se vieron por última vez, esa noche-

¡PLOP! Se esfumaron.

Ahora sí, en que nos quedamos¡Ah sí! Ejem… Dobby, Dobby, ven para acá… ¡Ya, ya! deja de golpearte con esa cosa… ¡Suéltalo, te digo!

Dumbledore, señor. Dobby debe castigarse por lo mal que se portó… Señor. Necesita golpearse señor. Dobby fue malo.

Si, si, ya hablaremos de todo eso más tarde. Necesito saber cómo es que ocurrió eso de tu conversión a vampiro. Pero antes… ¡Severus, al ataque!

Dobby hizo las orejas para atrás ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora? Lo único que pudo decir fue un¡AHHHHHH! Cuando Severus-sexy-Snape, lo tomó por ambos pies; y lo llevó a lo oscurito. De nada sirvieron sus largas uñas, que intentaron aferrarse al piso con ahínco… Pobre Dobby. Pero ni modo, el se lo buscó. MUAJAJAJAJA.

Harry aterrizó justo en su cama. Ya todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Los gemelos ya no estaban, y Ron descansaba plácidamente en su cama babeada. Su piel verdosa ya había desaparecido. Parecía ser el mismo pecoso de siempre. Neville y Dean, por el contrario, reían con mucho entusiasmo contando algunas monedas sobre el escritorio. Harry curioso, se acercó a ellos.

¿Qué es lo que hacen¿¡Por qué tienen tanto dinero?

¡Ay! No hables de golpe Harry, me asustaste. Por tu culpa, hasta un gas se me salió.- Contestó Dean.- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi llegar…

Ah, estaba por ahí. Nada importante, je!

Estamos contando el dinero que ganamos en la apuesta Harry. Nos fue muy bien. Hasta recuperé lo que gasté en el calzón de castidad de Fred y George.- Dijo Neville- Ahora lo único que me falta, es volver a comprar otro marranito. El otro… Bueno. Huyó como un cobarde.

¡Ah ya veo! Eso quiere decir que Ron ya dejo de decir "Yo quiero a mi Sevy"

Afortunadamente. Estábamos hartos de lo mismo. Los gemelos sudaron la gota gorda pero lo lograron; Ron ya puede tener una plática decente… Pero no se sabe si ha quedado bien de sus facultades mentales. Con decirte que confundió a Seamus con un pedazo de carne cocida a ¾ y ya se lo quería comer… Pero ya te contarán después. ¡Arhmm, yo ya tengo sueño. Creo que ya me voy a dormir. ¿Se quedan? Mañana va a ser un largo día.- Dean se levantó y se fue directito a su cama. Puso la cabeza en la almohada y de inmediato a roncar.

Yo haré lo mismo Harry. Que pases buenas noches.- Neville se perdió tras las cortinas de su cama; el tardó un poco más para conciliar el sueño. Hasta después de media hora comenzó, como ametralladora. Tal vez los frijoles le cayeron mal.

En cambio, el ojiverde, no podía pegar el ojo. Todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes le rondaba en la cabeza… El vampiro había sido derrotado por fin. Desafortunadamente era Dobby el animal nocturno y estaba seguro que los profesores ya le estaban haciendo pagar muy caro su error. Pero no le remordía la conciencia; por su culpa mucha gente había muerto. Y cierta persona estuvo a un pelo de rana calva de tener la misma suerte.

Draco… Si no hubiese actuado a tiempo, ahora ya no lo estaría contando. Y la verdad es que no podría imaginarse una vida sin el.

El rubio más irresistible de todo el colegio nn estaba a salvo. Esa era lo único que importaba. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora entre ellos¿Seguirían peleando e insultándose? Por su parte no. Pero el Slytherin era demasiado orgulloso. Tal vez aquellas palabras de agradecimiento las hubiese dicho en el momento justo; pero nunca más las volvería a escuchar, estaba muy seguro. Después de todo, Draco era e iba a seguir siendo un Malfoy.

_Tal vez, algún día…El se fije en mí. Soñar no cuesta nada… Buenas noches Harry Potter._

El mismo se dio las buenas noches. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió por fin, pensando en cierto Slytherin adorable.

El nuevo día apareció en el horizonte… Aunque con malas noticias para el trío dorado. Ron Weasley, el culpable. ¿Qué sucedió? Aquí les cuento:

Despertó casi al amanecer. Seis de la mañana; con mucha urgencia para ir al baño. (Después de tanta agua bendita que le obligaron a beber, quién no) Al cruzar por la sala común de Griffyndor, algo muy grande y peludo lo sobresaltó. ¡Se trataba de una araña enorme! que descansaba en uno de los sillones, pegados a la chimenea. Justo por donde tenía que pasar.

El pecas tenía mucha urgencia y no se iba a orinar en la pijama… Así que se armó de valor. Regresó hasta su cama, sacó su varita del cajón de su mesita de noche y cuando tuvo a tiro al insecto de ¿ocho patas… y dos manos? Apuntó directamente y…

¡Ayy dolor, ya me volviste a dar! Ajajay…

La araña se elevó por los aires para luego caer al piso con un golpe seco; después comenzó a moverse como pepita en comal caliente. Retorciéndose del dolor.

Ya verás maldita araña. De seguro eres una de esas criaturas amigas de Hagrid… Hija de Aragog. Pero ésta vez no te saldrás con la tuya… Y los gemelos tampoco. Estoy seguro que ellos tuvieron que ver en todo esto. Para bromas ya se pasaron de la raya. Les demostraré que ya no me dan miedo las patonas.

Lo que Ron no sabía, era que se trataba de Hermione, quien cansada de perseguir al hombre araña y no haber tenido éxito. Había regresado a la sala común derrotada, excitada y todo lo que termine en "ada" y se había olvidado por completo de quitarse el ridículo disfraz de viuda negra.

Otra que pagó caro su error por calenturienta… MUAJAJAJA.

Tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería de emergencia. ¿Las consecuencias? Fue trasladada a medio día a San bruto; puesto que Poppy se vio incapaz de curar las múltiples heridas que Ron le causó. La castaña tenía muchos "tic nerviosos" y se reía de cualquier estupidez… El pelirrojo era de cuidado cuando se enojaba.

Apenado; tuvo que acompañar a la castaña junto con sus padres. Ahí perdió tooodo el día. (El también fue sometido a múltiples chequeos; puesto que trató de morder a su madre; la había confundido con una pierna de pollo rostizada! Así que no pudo estar en la fiesta de Harry…

¡Sí, la fiesta en honor a Draco y Harry¿A poco creen que ya se me había olvidado… Pues no. ¿Y saben una cosa? Draco le tiene preparada una sorpresita al ojiverde. MUAJAJAJAJA. Pero eso se verá en el ¡último capítulo! Jejeje. No se lo pierdan… Estará candente…

* * *

&&&&&&&&&

Juar Juar. Que mala soy, ñaca ñaca; Pero les dejaré lo mejor para el final. Ustedes no tengan pendiente. Yo sé lo que les digo. ¡Una última cosa! Snape todavía tiene que hacerles una visita a nuestros protas… ¿Para qué querrá verlos? No creo que sea para ir a cortar florecitas jejeje.

Saludos.


	10. 10 y ¿final?

Perdón, perdones… Pero la verdad me enrollé con eso de los fotomontajes y dejé de escribir por un ratito porque no me sentía con ánimos ¬¬. Pero ya estamos dando lata otra vez MUAJAJA. Ahhhh, el último capítulo de ésta loca historia. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y lástima de no poder contestar revs (por aquello de la prohibición y de que siempre ando corta de tiempo) pero ya saben que siempre los tomo en cuenta ¿OK? Ahora lean… Lean… "Tal vez" aquello que han estado esperando durante toda la historia, llegue jejeje.

* * *

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 10**

**FINAL**

OoooooooO

* * *

Amanece en el colegio de magia y hechicería. El comedor comienza a llenarse de cientos de estudiantes muriéndose de hambre. Los profesores, toman asiento en sus respectivos lugares y… Momento… ¡Faltan Dumbledore y Severus- Sexy-Snape¿Dónde estarán ese par de… Par de…? Bueno de lo que sea… La última vez que los vimos, estaban dándole su calentadita a Vampi-Dobby (Pobre animal U.U) por lo que se podría presumir que siguen dándole vuelo a sus bajas pasiones. Pero nadie en su sano juicio aguantaría tantas horas con el pilín parado -A menos que esté haciendo frío- Brrrr… En fin…, Pero… Oh, ahí viene Harry Potter. Olvidémonos un momento de los viejos rabos verdes y veamos porqué el niño que revivió chorrocientas mil veces, tiene esas orejas marca ACME debajo de sus ojazos esmeralda…

**O-o-o-o-O**

_Draco no ha llegado… Y Hermione ni Ron se han ido- Par de babosos, a buena hora se les ocurre hacer de las suyas…¡Demonios… Me duele la cabeza! Como si me hubiese embriagado hasta hartarme y tuviese una cruda fenomenal… Ni modo, a desayunar solo…_

Lo primero que había hecho Harry el guapetón, era mirar hacia la mesa Slytherin para encontrar esos ojos grises enloquecedores. Al no hallarlos, cabizbajo y malhumorado se sentó en la mesa de Griffyndor. Apartado de todos…

_Este desayuno apesta… Los elfos se han vuelto muy haraganes¡pero de que me extraño! Si Dobby se hizo vampiro violador… ¿qué me puedo esperar de los demás?_

Harry Potter no estaba equivocado. Los elfos comenzaban a arremolinarse en las cocinas y cotilleaban muy bajito entre ellos. Al parecer se habían enterado –Quien sabe como- de la desgracia del desgraciado Dobby. Planeaban amotinarse. Winky era la agitadora. Pero eso es otra historia… Nosotros seguimos con Potter…

-¿Por qué tan flaco, ojeroso cansado y sin ilusiones? –Fred y George llegaban, y se sentaban cada uno a un costado de Harry-. -¿Qué te pasa Harry¿Una noche agitada y movidita? –Harry escupió todo el cereal- ¿Cómo sabían ellos lo ocurrido horas antes?

-No pongas cara de "What" mi joven e inexperto Puberto.- Dijo Fred- Sabemos todo lo que pasó por la noche. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

-Mi hermano dice la verdad Harry. Tenemos nuestros contactos por todo el colegio. No se nos escapa nada. Con decirte que hasta sabemos la talla de calzones que usa NalGonagall y que Filch es transexual. Eso de que es Scuib es puro cuento. Sucede que la varita se le aloca y… Bueno, ya no te contaremos detalles, es realmente repugnante. Acabarías vomitando.

-Si, mejor no me cuenten nada… No tengo ganas de escuchar porquerías… A propósito de… ¿cómo siguen Ron y Hermione? –A cambiar el tema rápidamente, esos gemelos traían algo entre manos-Lo último que supe de ellos fue algo que me dijo Neville y una chica de Ravenclaw, acerca de que Hermione…

-Mira Harry, lo que haya pasado con esa vieja calenturienta nos viene sin cuidado ahora… Hablando de Ron…

-La verdad se no pasó la mano con el pecas-Interrumpió Fred- lo reconocemos, pero la verdad no estamos arrepentidos. ¿Y sabes por qué¿Sabes por qué? … ¡Harry tienes que preguntar! O si no, no tendrá chiste el chisme…

-¿Por qué? –Contestó con urgencia Harry-

-Porque Ron ha perdido su honra… Ha deshonrado a los Weasley… (Música lúgubre)

_Hijo de su… Y yo que pensaba que era virgencito y cortaba flores… ¿O habrá sido Dobby? No, lo habría matado… Rayos… y yo que pensaba pedírselo en caso de que Draco no diera su brazo a torcer._

-¡Harry! Te estoy hablando. ¡Reacciona! –El gemelo ya lo esta zarandeando-

-Er…, Perdón Fred es que… Entonces… Ron ¡ya¿Y… quién fue? Digo, si se puede saber –Otra cucharada de cereal y un trajo de jugo de calabaza-

-¡Fue Snape…! -Gritaron los gemelos al unísono- El grasiento mancilló al pecas ¿puedes creerlo?

_Im too sexy_

Los gemelos y Harry voltearon hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar la música. Y al no encontrar nada, ya no le dieron tanta importancia.

-¡Ese maldito!- dijo Harry con indignación- ¡Cómo se atrevió?

-Si, maldito grasiento le quitó la poca inocencia que le quedaba… Y digo poca, porque George y yo… Ejem… Bueno Harry, creo que ya estás en edad de saber… Nosotros compartíamos algo más que una "hermandad" ¿Comprendes¡Estábamos a punto de comérnoslo! Faltaba tan poco ya… Ahhh que lástima…. ¡Pero adivina…! Para evitar caer en la frustración, ahora estamos enfrascados en inventar un conjuro para volver vírgenes a los que ya no son… -Más cereal arrojado por la boca de parte de Harry- Creemos que estamos a punto de conseguirlo. ¿Verdad Fred?

-Verdad George… Estamos buscando con quien utilizarlo. –Los gemelos vieron maliciosamente a Harry- Queremos ver si en verdad funciona…. No podemos aplicarlo en nosotros mismos porque hace siglos que entregamos el tesoro… Y creemos que solo funciona en cuerpos recién estrenados…

-Ejem… Bien… ¿Podrían probar en…? Er… ¿Ya han pensado en alguien?- Susurró el ojiverde.-.

-Si, pero… tardará unas cuántas horas más… Claro, si es que accede. Primero tiene que perder la virginidad y después prestarse al experimento… Sólo un verdadero y valiente amigo podría…

El rumbo ya se estaba poniendo peligroso. Harry apuró su último trago de jugo y se levantó de inmediato de la mesa.

-¿Saben una cosa? Creo que olvidé… Algo importante en mí cuarto… Nos vemos después…

-¡Eh, Harry…! –George lo tomó por el brazo- No puedes irte… y menos ahora… ¿Ya te fijaste en la decoración del comedor? Te va a gustar jejeje, El anciano nos dio permiso… Al principio no quería pero lo "supimos disuadir" le sabemos muchas cosas oscuras al viejo.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista, se encontró con sendas fotografías de el y Draco. ¡Tamaño espectacular! Ambos estaban sonriendo y apretándole el cuello al que parecía ser el vampiro. Y en la parte de arriba de la foto, decía un letrero multicolor:

* * *

_**¡Los héroes de Hogwarts!**_

_**¡Viva a los que salvaron nuestros preciados traseros!**_

****

* * *

****

Harry quiso que se los tragara la tierra en ese instante. De pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas, femeninas y masculinas estaban fijas en el. Y después un aplauso atronador, que hizo que el color se le subiera hasta las orejas…

-Ven Harry aproxímate…

La voz subida de volumen de ¿Dumbledore? (Pero hacía apenas unos instantes no estaba…) Y Severus… ya estaba ahí a su derecha… Mirándolo fijamente… ¿Y DRACO! El también había salvado a todos y brillaba por su ausencia… ¿Dónde carajos estaba¿Iba a dejarlo solo con la humillación?

_Tal vez sabía del ridículo que se avecinaba y decidió esconderse… Bien por el…_

-Anda Harry- Fred le dio un codazo- Este, es tu día Harry… Andaleee… Vé… No seas tímido.

Harry fue lanzado prácticamente hacia el frente y llegó con pasos lentos hacia Dumby, quien lo recibió con unas palmaditas en la espalda… Habló alrededor de media hora a 45 minutos exaltando las virtudes del Griffyndor y bla, bla bla… Cuando se picaba dando su sermón, no había poder humano que lo callara.

-…Y es por eso que será gratificado con el reconocimiento de servicios especiales al colegio… bla, bla , bla…

La ropa de Harry se vio adornada con una medalla reluciente y luminosa, que parpadeaba constantemente mostrando la palabra¡Héroe! …Realmente le estaba dando ganas de vomitar todo el desayuno.

-Pero eso no es todo- prosiguió el vejete-… A continuación viene nuestro segundo salvador… No van a creerlo, pero es la puritita verdad. El también mostró coraje y arrojo al momento de enfrentar al vampiro ventajoso VIOLADOR. Con ustedes¡DRACO MALFOY! Denle un caluroso aplauso por favor…

¡Clap¡Clap! Solo algunas palmadas esporádicas- entre ellas de Harry- y un llanto de bebé a lo lejos… Definitivamente el Sly seguía cayéndole mal a la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio. ¬¬ (Perdónenlos, no saben lo que hacen)

Pero esas nimiedades no inmutaron a nuestro Rubio… Quiero decir a Drakito. Por el contrario, Salió decidido por detrás de una cortina, justo al lado de la puerta que llevaba a los aposentos del viejo. Las luces de apagaron dejando al comedor en penumbras y una luz verdusca -simulando un reflector- le iluminó. Tomó su varita y la apuntó directo a su garganta para hacerse un hechizo aumentador de voz

Harry estaba expectante y emocionado Después de todo, no lo había dejado morir solo… Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué se traía entre manos el Dragón platinado…?

-Buenos días. Aunque parezcan noches- Profesor Dumbledore, gracias por darme éste espacio… -El anciano asintió con la cabeza…Por fin se decidió hablar Draco- Realmente me importa un sorbete que a ninguno de ustedes les agrade verme aquí, hablando como si fuese un orador. Son tan poca cosa que no debo tomarles demasiada importancia y no debería de darles explicaciones de mis actos; sin embargo creí oportuno referirme a todo el colegio… Aunque éste mensaje es única y exclusivamente para Harry Potter… Quiero que todos escuchen lo que tengo que decirle…

El corazón de Harry palpitó con rapidez. Y fue entonces que el silencio se hizo todavía más pesado aún… Draco se fue aproximando hacia el ojiverde. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro, le observó fijamente. Con esa mirada número 56 realmente cautivadora, que hacía que Harry se derritiera como paleta de hielo.

-Harry Potter… Tú y yo hemos sido acérrimos enemigos desde que nos vimos desde aquella vez en el corredor. Desde aquella vez en que te ofrecí mi amistad y que despreciaste por juntarte con la comadreja pobretona. Espero que lo recuerdes, porque yo no he podido olvidarlo…

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, Draco Malfoy…

Harry trataba de mantener su voz entera, pero estaba siendo muy difícil de controlar. Se veía tan atractivo el Slytherin, que hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por no tirársele encima y llenarlo de babas y besos apasionados.

-Me alegra que lo tengas presente Griffyndor… Por que fue desde ése día que no pude apartarte de mi mente.

-Ohhhhhh- Todo le colegió dijo lo mismo- Y Severus –Sexy- Snape torció la boca, este asuntito ya se estaba poniendo peligroso. Y Harry… Bueno… poco faltaba para que pusiera los ojitos en blanco.

-Al principio te odié con todas mis fuerzas. Odiaba el que dijesen tu nombre por cualquier idiotez. "El héroe que vino a salvarnos" "El niño que vivió" y algunas mierdas más como esa… Día y noche, noche y día seguías taladrándome el cerebro. No salías de mí… Siempre te tenía presente… ¡Vamos! Hasta en la ducha… Y en las noches… ¡Oh Merlín sabrá la cantidad de veces que te hice mío en sueños! Cuando gemías con mis caricias… Cuando me pedías más y más…. Mmm, ahhh, esos quejidos tan placenteros…

Sería la oscuridad y el sueño erótico que comenzaba a relatar Draco, que varias parejitas comenzaron a "desaparecer misteriosamente del gran comedor, aprovechando la oscuridad" y otras tantas comenzaban a hacerse caricias por debajo del uniforme. No vamos lejos… Fred y George se apretujaban uno detrás del otro. Y Dumbledore… Bueno el viejo siempre tenía ganas y le lanzaba ojitos pizpiretos a Severus- Sexy- Snape, que se hacía el disimulado.

* * *

Pero regresemos con Draco…

* * *

-… Si Harry, no me mires así… Después de todo tú viste bajo tu capa invisible, cuánto lloraba por las noches rehusándome a aceptar que era Gay. ¡Yo no podía aceptarlo¡No podía aceptar que de tanto pensar en ti, acabé enamorándome perdidamente de mi peor enemigo! Y que todas las rabietas que te hacía pasar, era para que por lo menos me volteases a ver. Para atener tu atención… Para que pudieses ver en mi mirada el gran amor que siento por ti… Pero esperé en vano… Después de todo, el mensaje no era directo; sin embargo albergaba la esperanza de que por primera vez, usaras esa masa grisácea que tienes en tu cabeza, y que por Merlín te dieras cuenta.

-¿Qué estás insinuado Draco? –Harry le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria pero a la vez juguetona-

-Era broma… No lo tomes tan apecho… Y no me interrumpas o se me va a olvidar todo lo que tengo que decirte… Bien, ejem… Después apareció en escena el vampiro violador. Debo confesar que temía por mi integridad física. Yo no quería salir por ningún motivo solo, y mucho menos dar mis recorridos por las noches. Quería permanecer virgen para alguien especial… Y entregarle esa virginidad al amor de mi vida… Gracias al esfuerzo de ambos y… A dos profesores aquí presentes- aunque para ser sinceros no se actuaron como esperaba ¬¬ - lo conseguí… Mi honra está intacta… Para entregártela a ti… Harry…

Fue el momento en que Harry abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo por la impresión… ¿En verdad estaba escuchando todo aquello¿No era un sueño de esas que solía tener cuando había comido en exceso por la mañana¡Hasta se pellizcó para corroborar que no estaba dormido!

-¡Draco! Es que… Yo¿Es verdad? Tú… Quieres… Entre los dos… ¿Tú me… amas?

-Definitivamente sí… Pero antes… Quiero pedirte que… Seas mi pareja oficial… Mi compañero…

La gota que derramó el vaso… El pudor había quedado del lado y en lugar de haber platos y cubiertos en la mesa; ahora estaba lleno de estudiantes; hombres y mujeres haciéndose arrumacos. Cientos de manos traviesas y lenguas juguetonas. Situación que pasó desapercibida por Harry y Draco… Pero NO por Severus- Sexy- Snape. Quién se levantó de su lugar y se escurrió por la puerta de profesores muy enfadado diciendo algo así como:

_No se van a salir con la suya, de eso me encargo yo…. Esos traseros deben ser poseídos por mí MUAJAJAJA._

Dumbledore por su parte se hacía justicia por propia mano. Después de haber sufrido el desprecio de su amante. Y parecía estar disfrutándolo… De haber sido Pinocho el "niño de madera"… Habría sufrido un incendio jejeje.

-… ¿Porqué te quedas callado Harry¿Acaso…¿Mi amor no es correspondido?

-No, no es eso… Todo me ha tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba una declaración de parte tuya delante de todo el colegio… Después de todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy en shock…

-Eso demuestra que mi amor es verdadero y que no me importa el qué dirán…- Draco dio los últimos dos pasos que restaban para estar cerca de Harry y le tomó el rostro suavemente- ¿Entonces que me respondes¿Quieres estar a mi lado¿Ser mí… novio?

Estas palabras fueron dichas en privado. Draco ya no tenía hechizada su voz.

-Ya sabes la respuesta… -Harry miraba con muchas ansias los labios de Draco-

-Quizás ya la sé. Pero quiero escucharla de ti…- Lo dijo sensualmente y Harrycito ya no pudo más…

-¡Acepto!

Y¡zas! Sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los del rubio. Ambos se entregaron frenéticamente a ese beso tan deseado. Sobre todo Harry. Después de… ¿Unos 5 minutos? de intercambio de salivas; decidieron que lo mejor sería separarse.

-¡Besas increíble Harry! De lo que me había estado perdiendo. –Dijo Draco con mucho trabajo, ya que la pasión le estaba ganando-

-¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar menos… populoso? –Harry estaba ya como agua para chocolate-

-Por supuesto…

-Sígueme entonces…

* * *

**¡Las palabras mágicas!**

* * *

Harry y Draco subieron las escaleras rápidamente y llegaron hasta el séptimo piso. Justo a donde se localizaba la puerta para el salón de los menesteres.

-"Necesito un lugar especial, dónde poder demostrarle mi amor a Draco" x 3… Así me ahorro saliva jeje…

Después apareció ante ellos la entrada y sonrientes penetraron en el recinto. Para sorpresa de Harry, el sitio estaba decorado igual que su habitación en la sala común de Griffyndor. De cualquier manera no se le hizo extraño; ya que decenas de veces pensó que un lugar especial para pasar una noche con el rubio; sería en su habitación. Lo único que variaba del lugar original, era que los alumbraba una luz tenue que incitaba al amor… Y Draco por su parte lo tomó de la mano…

-No podría haber sido mejor… Una replica exacta de tus aposentos… Aunque sin tus amigos los leones alrededor. Estaremos completamente solos. Nadie nos molestará…

Con movimientos felinos, arrojó a Harry sobre la cama y se colocó encima de el.

-Antes que me entregue a ti… Déjame disfrutarte. Quiero que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad. Deseo ver que cierras tus ojos y que me dejas explorarte por todos tus rincones. Que lo gozas y que arqueas tu cuerpo, ya que lo estás disfrutando…

Como niño obediente, Harry cerró sus ojos. Momento que aprovechó Draco para comenzar a desvestirlo pausadamente. Como en un ritual… El ojiverde se sentía en el cielo ¡Por fin iba a probar las miles del placer, a manos del verdadero amor!

Lo primero que terminó por ceder fue la camisa… Luego una camiseta que servía de ropa interior; dejando al descubierto las tetillas; que fueron devoradas con frenesí por la boca de Draco. Y el quejido no se hizo esperar. Situación que despertó la excitación en el Dragón… Harry sintió perfectamente como un bulto crecía por debajo del pantalón de su amante. Gritando que lo liberasen… Con suma facilidad, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y acarició por encima de la ropa. Ahora fue Draco quien gimió escandalosamente ¡Nadie le había tocado algo tan íntimo! Y mucho menos que una mano ajena a el lo masturbase, puesto que el ojiverde ya había deslizado su mano por debajo de la ropa interior… Ya no pudo seguir besando a Harry. Estaba paralizado… Disfrutando del vaivén…

Entonces Harry aprovechó el momento y la situación se invirtió… Ahora Draco estaba abajo. Sustituyó su mano por la boca… Y… Otro gemido con más intensidad. Draco se aferraba a las sábanas, se mordía los labios… Cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir para apreciar el trabajo de Harry; pero por breves instantes, ya que de nueva cuanta hacia atrás su cabeza para volver a gritar… Y no tardó en terminar en la boca de Harry… ¡Demasiado para el! Hubiese querido aguantar más, pero "San Potter" lo hacía tan bien que no pudo soportar más tiempo…

Pero la acción apenas comenzaba… Volteó boca abajo a Draco…

-No Draco… No te tenses, todavía no lo haré… Sólo quiero prepararte… ¿de acuerdo? –El rubio asintió- Te daré muchas caricias, para que te relajes y te puedas dilatar…

Bajó el pantalón de Draco hasta las rodillas. No lo quiso sacar por completo- Se le hacía súper excitante el acariciarlo todavía con ropa- Dio algunas nalgadas y mordiditas en los glúteos… Luego abrió… Y colocó su lengua…. Acariciando y lamiendo aquello que nunca había sido tocado… Draco seguía en las nubes… ¡Así era como lo quería! Así quería que fuese su primera vez…

-Bien Draco… Ahora voy a intentar con un dedo… ¿Estás listo?

-A-Ajá…

-Bien aquí voy…

-¡ALTO POTTER!...

El momento especial se cortó… En una de las esquinas oscuras se veía una silueta…

-¡Quién está ahí!- Grito Harry, y Draco se cubrió se incorporó…

-¡SOY YO… ¡SEVERUS SNAPE!

_Im too sexy…_ Y estaba completamente ¡DESNUDO! Mostrando sus orgullos. Redondos y juguetones.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí¿Cómo logró entrar? –Gritó furioso Harry. (Y COMO NO IBA A ESTARLO)

-Muy fácil querido niñato… ¡Los seguí y escuché lo que tenía que escuchar para poder penetrar su intimidad! MUAJAJAJA… y hablando de penetrar… ¿En qué estábamos…? Ah si… ¡Retira ese dedo inmediatamente! No te atrevas a hacerlo hacia el frente ni un milímetro más…

Floritura de varita y Harry y Draco fueron colocados en cuatro patas y Potty lucía igual que Draco. Con el pantalón a media asta… Aunque seguían con ropa. Trataron de safarse del hechizo pero les era imposible. Estaban a merced de los bajos, pero muy bajos instintos del grasiento profesor de pociones. Podían hablar, pero no moverse.

-¡Déjenos tranquilos¡Lárguese de aquí! –Seguía gritando Harry- ¡Ha interrumpido nuestra cita de amor!

-Me temo que eso no se va a poder Potty… ¡Oh! mira que traseros tan lindos tienen… Uno más grande que otro, pero ambos apetitosos… Mmm, tienes un lunar en la nalga derecha Potter… Muy sexy en verdad… Parece mugre pero no lo es…

-Severus Por favor… Déjanos tranquilos.

-¿Draco Malfoy diciendo por favor¡Merlín!… hasta dónde has llegado querido ahijadito… No es digno de un Malfoy.

Im too sexy se acercó y comenzó a acariciar las Nachas de mi rubio de manera lasciva y restregando su "pilin" en todas ellas.

-¡No me toques con tus sucias manos¡Apártate!

-Grita todo lo que quieras… Nadie te va a oír… Ahijadito apetitoso… Corrección. Sólo una persona lo hará… Y ese serás tu Potter. Vas a escuchar cómo me como a tu noviecito...

-¡NO, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! Hazme todo lo que quieras… Pero a el no lo toques…

-¡No Harry… No digas tonterías…!

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Severus ahora se aproximó hasta Harry y le dio tres nalgadas de buena manufactura a Harry. Luego le arrancó de un tirón el pantalón dejando todo al descubierto-Mmm, estoy en un dilema… ¿A cuál de los dos me cenaré primero? A ver… De tin marín de do pingüe… Este merito fué… ¡Perdiste Potter! MUAJAJAJA. Tendrás el honor de ser primero…

Severus se colocó entre las nachas de Harry, listo…

-Bueno… A tu salud Draco…

-NOOO HARRYY…

Harry solo cerró los ojos esperando la estocada inicial…

_Ya que…_

-¡Detente!- Ahora Severus fue interrumpido-

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el grasiento- ¡Identifíquese…¿Quién osa interrumpir mi cena?

Pero ahora no había una sombra… Si no varias… Varias figuras que fueron tomando forma. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de cientos de elfos domésticos con caras de poco amigos. Dobby encabezaba la escena. Harry supo entonces que se había salvado- de cierta manera-

-Con que son ustedes ¡Vuelvan a la cocina! AHORA… No me quiten la inspiración.

-Nosotros ya no obedecemos órdenes, ahora somos libres… ¡LIBRES! –Las orejitas de los elfos se movían con rapidez- Venimos a cobrar venganza- Secundó Winky- ¡Haremos pagar a otro de los que atravesó a Dobby!

_En la madre… Debo salir de aquí… más rápido que aprisa_…-Pensó _Im too sexy,_ vaticinando una calamidad.

-Er bueno… Son todos tuyos Dobby… ¿Ya ven chicos? Les dije que no era buena idea que le dieran ese garrote a Dobby para auto castigarse, … Ejem… ¡Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa!

Im too sexy trató de poner pies en polvorosa pero no lo consiguió. Fue elevado por el aire por una fuerza invisible y se quedó colgado de un pié. (Y otras cosas colgaban también ejeje)

-¡Bájenme de aquí¡QUE ME BAJEN!

-No lo haremos hasta que el señor Harry Potter escuche toda la verdad…

-¿Cuál verdad? De qué hablas elfo cretino… ¡NO LO ESCUCHES POTTER¡No lo hagas Draco! Todo lo que te diga son puras mentiras.

Otros hechizos más y Draco y Harry estaban a salvo y con su ropa puesta.

-Dobby está muy apenado con los señores por… Lo del vampiro violentador de traseros- Hablaba Dobby tímidamente- Pero no fue mi intención… Estaba bajo la influencia de una poderosa pócima que ése sujeto quería utilizar en sí mismo… Me dijo que era para ayudar a Harry Potter y que debía beberla para ver resultados… Y Dobby como estima a Harry Potter, lo hizo inmediatamente- De nuevo las orejitas-

-No sigas Dobby, ya sé lo que pasó después… Todo se salió de control… Y… En fin… Olvídalo. Aunque… El que comenzó todo esto debe de tener un castigo… ¿No les parece?

-SIIIIIIII –Gritaron todos los elfos emocionados.

-¡Cállate Potter! No les des ideas… Las ideas son malas consejeras… Y más para ellos…

-¿Sabes una cosa Harry? –Intervino Draco- Tengo el castigo justo para Severus… Draco le dijo algo al oído. Harry sonrió malicioso. Después pasó la idea a Dobby, que se frotó las manos.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Opss perdón, se me quedó grabada la risa diabólica del vampiro… Señor Harry Potter y señor Malfoy.

-Comprendo… Bueno Dobby es todo tuyo… ¡COBRATE A TODO LO QUE DAS!

-¿De que hablas Potter¿Qué se va a cobrar? No… nooo…

Severus Sexy Snape fue des-hechizado y cayó al piso. Después… Los elfos- sobre todo los machos- se fueron acercando con… "Aquello en firmes"

-Vámonos Draco. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí… Y la verdad esto va a hacer un show barato.

-Tienes razón… Debemos terminar algo que comenzamos mi amor…. ¡Que te diviertas querido padrino!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO ME TOQUEN AHÍ… DEJENME… AY MIS PELITOS…. – NO, NO. NOOOOO -Ahora fue el turno de Severus de dejar grabadas su uñas en el piso, cuando fue arrastrado a lo oscurito.

* * *

Una vez fuera del salón de los menesteres

* * *

-Bueno… Volvimos a salir ilesos del problema… Seguimos siendo vírgenes… Todavía… ¿Algún plan alternativo para remediar el problema Draco?

-Por supuesto… Yo siempre estoy preparado. E imaginando que algo así podría ocurrir…

Otra vez el murmullo secreto en la oreja Y Harry sonrió pícaro…

-¡Me parece una idea excelente! Wow de imaginarme "Ya se me ha paralizado la vista otra vez! Mira… ¡Cielos, ha crecido el doble! Hasta como para tomarle una foto…

-¡Calma a Nerón por unos minutos más! No queremos que todo el colegio vea que tienes tremenda carpa debajo del pantalón… Aunque se ve deliciosa… Ejem… Bueno andando… Nuestra pérdida de virginidad nos espera… Y esta vez… ¡NADIE VERÁ LO QUE VAMOS A HACER! Y eso incluye a los lectores juar juar… Así que si quieren ver en que terminó todo esto… Pídanle a ya saben quien, que haga un epílogo…

HASTA SIEMPRE…

-Espera Draco… También podrían enterarse de lo que pasó con Snape y con lo de la fórmula de los gemelos ¿Es realmente efectiva? Ya lo verán… Ahora sí… Colorín colorado, éste historia a terminado.

* * *

**TAN TAN**

**OoOoOoOo**

**NO ME MATEN… JAJAJA.**


End file.
